Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Pájaro por Reina
by Jpaolafp1200
Summary: ¿Qué pasó mientras Harley no estaba con él Joker? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por recuperarla? ¿De quién es esa voz que lo acosa? ¿Y porque le tiene tanto odio? Al final, un Rey no puede vivir sin su Reina.
1. Chapter 1

**Ojo por ojo**

Le tomó la mano con delicadeza, miro su rostro, su pelo, su cuerpo, todo en ella era perfecto, cada día la amaba con más intensidad, era la única persona que merecía sus sonrisas, su cariño, su amor, su vida. Ella lo miro a los ojos, acaricio su rostro, una sonrisa se mostró en ella y él se la devolvió.

Lamentaba profundamente tenerla en ese lugar y en esas condiciones, ella era una reina, su reina y merecía lo mejor, pero simplemente... La vida no lo había beneficiado en ningún sentido.

Había visto y sentido esas patadas enérgicas de la nueva vida que esperaba ver la luz del día y no estaba dispuesto que viviera en esa situación, pues era su nuevo motivo para levantarse cada mañana, para olvidar que no había comido en días, un motivo para simplemente, intentarlo una vez más, con la esperanza de que ese sería un día mejor. Cada noche daba todo lo mejor de sí, esperando encantarle al público, que lo alabarán, que rieran con él, que por una vez estuviera seguro de que por el mes próximo tendría un techo donde dormir, que tuviera para darle una vida digna a su amada y a su descendencia.

Pero siempre terminaba igual, lo sacaban del escenario a rastras, con su traje de esa noche manchado de comida lanzada por los comensales, molestos y aburridos, el trataba de quedarse, aunque lo jalonearan y los de seguridad llegaran por él, siempre estaba ahí, tratando de que aunque sea alguien se riera y le permitieran quedarse, pero nunca pasaba y cuando al fin lograban sacarlo del lugar le daban unos cuantos billetes por lastima, se levantaba con la cabeza baja y caminaba lentamente a su casa, limpiándose poco a poco y si la suerte lo acompañaba al menos un poco, quedándose bajo la lluvia para que el traje se limpiara, siempre llegaba a casa con una sonrisa, que aunque no le llegara a los ojos lograra hacerle creer a la mujer que lo esperaba, que solo había sido una noche con poco público y por eso la paga había sido mínima. Así, ella no se decepcionaría, ni se frustraría.

* * *

Había ocasiones en que sus ojos azules se volvían color chocolate, su sonrisa de porcelana cambiaba un poco, encendiendo algo en su interior que le molestaba, que lo hacía querer dispararle y quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, tantas veces que le había apuntado a la cabeza y al final ella con toda la intención se lanzaba a sus brazos, envolviéndolo con su calor y aroma, haciendo que olvidara sus intenciones iniciales, la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba con fuerza a su cuerpo, guardaba el arma y con su mano libre jalaba su pelo multicolor, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, se perdía en su mirada y ella juguetona se acercaba más, envolviendo sus piernas en una de las de él, enrollando su verde cabello en sus manos llenas de anillos.

Los besos siempre eran llenos de lujuria y desesperación por parte de los dos, como si no fueran a tener la oportunidad de más. En parte, ella lo sentía así, no sabía en qué momento de verdad le dispararía, a pesar de todo lo que había dejado atrás por él y el tiempo juntos.

En la cama no había palabras de amor, ni gestos cariñosos, ella siempre quedaba marcada de una manera u otra, gestos que demostraban lo posesivo que era, mordiendo en donde todos pudieran notarlo, dejando un moretón que no se quitaba en al menos una semana. Su rostro era intocable, debía de estar siempre perfecto, pero su cuello, su espalda, sus clavículas e incluso sus piernas temblaban ante el roce de sus labios, a la espera de una nueva marca, ella como venganza arañaba su espalda y mordía su cuello, encendiéndolo más y provocando reacciones duras de su parte.

Tomo sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, con una mano era suficiente para detener su movimiento, con la otra sostenía su cadera para moverla a voluntad, su piel de porcelana lo hacía enloquecer, aunque un poco menos blanca que la suya, era su marca de por vida, él la había creado y a él le debía todo, observo el tatuaje sobre su pecho izquierdo, el primero que se había hecho, después el que tenía en su pelvis, " _Afortunado_ " había sido una sorpresa el verlo ahí la primera vez, pero dejo el tema por la paz, esa forma de ser iba bien con su arlequín, mientras reía por eso, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, silenciando sus carcajadas y haciendo que soltara a Harley, se separó de golpe cuando vio a alguien más debajo de él, alguien que no era Harley, "Ella" sonreía, mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos. Se levantó y vistió, tomó sus armas y sus llaves, salió de ahí con prisa mientras escuchaba la horrible voz que lo hacía estremecer, no era su yo anterior, ni la voz de Harley molestándolo, no, Ella había apareció de nuevo, torturándolo y haciéndolo enloquecer.

Cuando llego al Lamborghini dio un portazo y se puso en marcha por entre las avenidas de Gotham, saltándose señales de tránsito, transeúntes descuidados y autos lentos, hasta que se encontró solo, pero ella seguía molestándolo, con ese llanto hartante, la risa y al final llamándolo por su nombre entre gritos.

Un recuerdo se hizo presente, dejo de ver la carretera frente a el y se vio a si mismo frente a un espejo con un traje de mala calidad, con cabello castaño, cejas, piel color carne y unos ojos llenos de inocencia y sueños, era al menos 20 años mas joven, con una sonrisa común y sus dientes intactos, estuvo confundido al principio y entro en pánico cuando no podía moverse a voluntad, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos, el otro cuerpo se acercó a él, mucho más pequeño, cuando volteo observo a una mujer rubia, apenas le llegaba al hombro, llevaba puesto un vestido holgado que la hacía ver muy ancha, la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto del suelo riendo con ella, sus ojos chocolate lo atrapaban, pero en el fondo sentía remordimiento, algo no estaba bien y le molestaba no saberlo.

-¿Listo para un nuevo día? Sé que esta vez te ira mejor amor, todos te alabaran- La voz lo hizo estremecer, era Ella, la que lo molestaba cada vez que se acercaba a una mujer y que había desaparecido un tiempo después de que Harley apareciera, algo había hecho que regresara.

-Eres _afortunado_ ¿Lo sabias?, me tienes a mí y a Junior, te aseguro que será tan inteligente como tú- No entendió del todo hasta Jack se arrodillo y beso el estómago de la mujer, entonces comprendió, un bebe, se sintió arder, había recuperado su cuerpo y se había alejado horrorizado de ella, su sonrisa tierna había desaparecido y en su lugar una macabra y burlesca había aparecido, no debía asustarse, él era el Joker, el rey de Gotham, pero algo lo hacía estremecer, se alejó hasta chocar con la pared, en ese momento todo se volvió negro y solo ella quedo frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿estas bien cariño? Oh, ¿Estas emocionado por el bebe? Ya sabes, lo sabes ¿no? El nunca nació- Acaricio su estómago abultado, sonrió un poco y después volvió su mirada hacia el-De seguro hubiera nacido con tu sonrisa, es una lástima, quien lo diría, al final la suerte no está de tu lado, Jack- Comenzó a reír y sin saber que hacer o lo que sentía él le siguió.

Los chirridos de las llantas derrapando lo hicieron reaccionar del todo, freno de golpe para detenerse un momento antes de caer al agua, sudaba y la risa no se iba, no podía controlarla, sentía sus ojos arder junto con una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, golpeo el techo del auto varias veces con su mano izquierda y con la derecha apretaba fuerte el volante, cuando su respiración bajo de intensidad, manejo hacia el muelle comercial entre todos los contenedores, cuando llego al correcto bajo del auto dando un portazo, su celular no paraba de sonar, lo silencio, seguro de que solo era Harley, el contenedor morado y rojo –único en ese lugar- era un escondite de emergencia, abastecido para dos personas, entro sin preocuparse de nada, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y se quedó mirando al techo un largo rato, tratando de poner las memorias en lo más profundo y oscuro de su mente, tal vez así Ella desaparecería al fin.

* * *

Se fue, pero solo un corto periodo de tiempo, algo había detonado su aparición y no se iba, por más que hiciera, que olvidara, que se entretuviera en otras cosas Ella aparecía de repente entre la gente, en la peleas con Batman, mientras estaba con Harley o mientras estaban planeando en su oficina, en esas ocasiones se quedaba quieta a su vista sin decir nada y sin moverse, pero se veía tan real, que incluso llego a gastar balas en ella, Jack había cayado su voz, solamente había hablado una vez en mucho tiempo y fue solamente para decirle que no la lastimara.

-Maldito miserable- Susurro por lo bajo, Harley pensando que le hablaba a ella presto mucha atención a sus palabras siguientes. - Eres tan miserable que le besas los pies, ¿Quieres que no la lastime? ¿Acaso no te has enterado? Está muerta al igual que tu- Su mirada se mantenía fija en la gente bailando en el casino. Unos segundos después comenzó a reír. Harley confundida se acabó el trago que tenía en la mano y miro hacia donde el lo hacía, sin encontrar nada interesante, había escuchado todo lo que dijo, pero no le tomo la suficiente importancia como para preguntarle.

Johnny entro y anuncio que uno de sus clientes quería hablar con J, el lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, mantenía sus manos sobre su bastón, Johnny salió de ahí rápido, sintiendo la tensión, hoy no era un buen día para J.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- Al no recibir respuesta y al parecer ni siquiera una mínima atención, Harley se levantó indignada y salió del lugar para dirigirse a las jaulas, llamaría su atención de otra manera, el la observo salir y

- _Vaya, no sé cómo conseguiste una mujer así, es que ¡Solo mírala! Es como si nunca comiera e hiciera ejercicio siempre, si yo fuera ella ya te hubiera dejado y me buscaría a alguien como Bruce Wayne, ese hombre es… ah pero tenías que arruinarle la piel y la cabeza, es una verdadera lástima_ \- Volteo inmediatamente al lugar donde antes estaba Harley, ahora Ella lo ocupaba, era la primera vez que se le aparecía así, con un vestido rojo ajustado que ni a las rodillas le llegaba, cabello suelto, maquillaje muy ligero y unos tacones de punta del mismo color, no llevaba ninguna joya, solo su anillo de bodas.

-¿ _Qué? No podía aparecerme aquí en fachas como siempre, soy una mujer, ante todo, ¿No me dirás que me veo linda? Con este vestido te volvías loco ¿Lo recuerdas?_ \- Espero una respuesta, pero él se quedó callado, pensando que si no le hablaba ella se iría, aunque tampoco era como si lo recordara. Ni siquiera podía recordar el maldito nombre de la rubia que se presentaba ante el cómo alucinación.

– _No, es obvio que no lo haces, éramos jóvenes, yo era alguien inteligente, iba bien en la universidad, pero se me ocurrió enamorarme de un fracasado que quería ser comediante, pensándolo bien, a Harleen le paso igual ¿no?, una chica que tenía un futuro excelente y mírala ahora, tratando de llamar tu atención, que triste, también terminara muriendo como yo, aunque quieras evitarlo._ \- J le apuntaba a la cabeza, la furia que había provocado se notaba en sus ojos, ella rio mientras veía a las personas afuera de esa sala VIP.- _Tienes visitas cariño y una excelente vista, disfrútala-_ Levanto su mano, que había obtenido una copa de algún lugar y le guiño el ojo, J escucho la puerta abrirse, dejo de apuntarle y escucho exclamaciones de la gente de afuera, prestando atención a la jaula principal quedando cautivado por el baile que Harley estaba haciendo junto con la otra bailarina.

-Por fin nos conocemos- Por el rabillo del ojo noto que alguien quería estrechar su mano, primer error. Ese hombre iría poco a poco cavando su propia tumba.

-El no estrecha manos, siéntate, toma algo. - Johnny llevaba tanto tiempo con él, que era el único hombre que tenía el derecho de sentarse cerca mientras hacía negocios, como muchas veces antes, lo hizo, asegurándose de que el nuevo posible socio no hiciera nada estúpido.

- _Oh vamos, préstale un poco de atención al chico, es nuevo y quiere agradarle al rey, no seas tan cruel._ \- Ella lo rodeo con un brazo mientras se sentaba a su lado, no le respondió, claro que escuchaba al tipo enfrente de el, pero no le daría toda su atención hasta que dijera algo interesante.

-Oye J, en nombre de todos: Bienvenido. Quise venir a darte las gracias en persona. Me haces ganar mucho dinero, tu ganas mucho dinero. - Al parecer no diría nada interesante, acabaría con el de una vez, primero para que Ella se fuera y segunda porque Harley de verdad se estaba esmerando esa noche.

-Oh, ¿Estas adulándome? Ha Ha Ha- Cubrió con su mano izquierda su sonrisa metálica, mostrando la tatuada, como la que tenía años antes- Amo a este tipo…. Es tan intenso. - Pudo sentir como el hombre de enfrente se tensaba mientras se quitaba sus lentes,

Johnny solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que su jefe decía, definitivamente ese no sería un buen día. Una fuerte exclamación del publico de afuera se hizo escuchar, los tres hombres en la sala observaron a Harley quedándose sola en la jaula.

-Tienes mucha suerte, es una perra mala.

- _Oh ¿Es como lo escuche? ¿Ofendió a tu reina? Oh y no solo eso, que la haya ofendido es que le estaba prestando más atención de la necesaria ¡Vamos! ¡Juega con él y luego mátalo!_ \- Dejo de mirar a Harley para mirarlo a él, Ella tenía razón, le había prestado demasiada atención.

- _Mátalo, que no se meta con Harley, es nuestra, nuestra, que no la vea ¡Mátalo! haz que vea quien manda aquí, es nuestra reina-_ Jack había aparecido, sentándose con total libertad a su lado, escucho que ella reía y Jack se le unía, era como si se complementaran, algo se encendió dentro de su ser, quería divertirse y lo haría con el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Sí, así es- Agito su brazo derecho señalando a su arlequín, mientras las risas se hacían más fuertes, lentamente se fue levantando, vio la mirada que se implantaba en el moreno, estaba comenzando a asustarse. - El fuego en mi interior, el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna- Mientras más gestos hacia más intimidaba al hombre, por lo que acercándose siguió hablando.-La única y sin igual, la infame: ¡Harley Quinn!- Silbo para que viniera con el, desde ese momento todo se volvió borroso, mientras escuchaba cada vez más fuertes las risas y susurros de los otros en su cabeza.

* * *

El rugir del motor lo ponía al cien, el auto purpura iba a máxima velocidad por las calles de Gotham, esquivando desde autos a transeúntes despistados, su risa se hacía escuchar por donde el pasaba y junto a él, su compañera Harley Quinn, que con una risa, aunque menos macabra acompañaba a la primera siempre.

Harley se sostenía fuerte de la puerta, miraba al hombre a su lado, los ojos le brillaban de éxtasis y ella al ver eso, sonrió aún mas, había sido una buena noche después de todo, J volvió a acelerar y ella temerosa se sostuvo mas fuerte, el auto no tenia cinturones de seguridad y aunque lo hiciera lucir mejor, era un peligro teniéndole a él al volante, pero no le importaba, estaba segura que no chocarían, nunca lo habían hecho y esta no sería la noche, dieron vuelta para pasar por una de las avenidas principales, dejándose escuchar, a los pocos segundos, por el retrovisor el Batmovil apareció, J lo noto al instante y mostrando su sonrisa, la observo por unos instantes.

-Oh, tenemos compañía- Su sonrisa aumento aún mas y después dirigió su vista al frente, ignorando a Harley de nuevo.

-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy- Movió un poco los hombros y regreso la vista al frente, ya podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero algo, muy en el fondo, la advertía de que algo sucedería.

- _Sal del auto mientras puedas-_ La voz de Harleen, siempre aparecía en esos momentos, diciéndole que algo malo pasaría, pero como siempre, la ignoraba, rio un segundo, cuando sintió un golpe proveniente del techo, bajo la cabeza y furiosa tomo el arma que estaba en el maletero. -¡Estúpido Bats, arruinas nuestra cita!- Y disparo al techo, intentando que el murciélago cayera, acompañadas de las risas de J, Batman no cayo, el auto dio vuelta en una esquina y Harley aun sin prestar atención, trato de aferrarse más al auto, cuando vio que no les quedaba calle, comenzó a asustarse y esta vez, no fue Harley la que hablo.

-Puddin…- Escucho que Batman había abandonado el auto y ahora con los nervios de punta, grito lo último que pudo, Harleen deseo que J la escuchara y la rescatara- ¡Puddin, no sé nadar! - Cubrió su rostro y tomo aire para ver como caía el auto.

Batman se lanzó al agua, no dejaría que el Joker escapara y aunque Harley lo hiciera no sería de mucha importancia, pero para su sorpresa solo la mujer estaba en el auto y ni una señal del payaso, su cuerpo había salido por la parte de enfrente y parecía estar desmayada, se acercó lentamente y levanto su cabeza, de repente ella abrió los ojos e intento cortarlo con un cuchillo, pero un golpe basto para dejarla KO.

La llevo a la superficie donde su auto lo esperaba, al notar que no respiraba, aunque con asco empezó con el RCP, así continuo unos segundos hasta que Harley tomo su cara y transformo el acto en un beso. Batman la separo de el tomándola del cuello y azotándola al auto, ella se tomó la libertad de reír y el enojado la puso de espaldas para esposarla.

-Vaya Bats, si querías esta posición desde el principio, solo bastaba con decírmelo, oh pero no te asustes si ves muchos moretones en esa parte HA HA, Mr. J puede ser muy duro a veces- Aplasto más su cara contra el auto, haciendo que no pudiera hablar con claridad.

-Muy tentadora tu oferta, pero no quiero meterme donde él ya lo hizo, gracias…. No vaya a ser que me contagie de algo- Ella se removió para tratar de liberarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Idiota! El aparecerá en cualquier momento, ¡suéltame de una vez! - La obligo a ponerse de pie y la llevo a la parte trasera el auto, donde ponía a los prisioneros.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no lo hará Quinn, ahora disfruta de la vista, porque no volverás a ver nada que no sea una celda.

-Dime algo B-man ¿Por qué el favor ah? Podrías haber dejado mi cadáver por ahí y…- Batman azoto su cabeza contra una de las paredes del auto donde ya se encontraba sentada, aun consciente, ella le escupió en la cara. -Habla, dilo, ¿Qué planeas rata? - Se miraron unos segundos, ojos cafés contra ojos azules, ella fue la primera en apartar la mirada, mirando hacia el cielo, esperando una respuesta.

-El me arrebato algo importante para mi, era mi turno de hacer lo mismo- Volteo a verlo al fin, asombrada por la revelación, Batman cerró la puerta, mientras ella reía a pierna suelta, su vista ya comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y le dolía el cuerpo, lo último que vio fue el edificio de Industrias Wayne, tan grande e imponente, antes de desmayarse.

- _Te dije que escaparas mientras podías Harley-_

* * *

Llego a la mansión empapado y enojado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras de Harley, tenía que ser una puta broma, ¿quién no sabría nadar viviendo en una isla? Fue arrojando la ropa al piso mientras caminaba a la habitación principal, una ducha rápida no hizo que sus pensamientos se aclararan, salió rápidamente y encendió la televisión, poniendo el canal de noticias, si Harley había sido atrapada tenía que aparecer el milagro en la televisión.

Pero nada, ni un rastro, ni un rumor, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, para cuando amaneció, sus manos temblaban de rabia, el murciélago había hecho algo nuevo, se estaba riendo de él, eso era seguro.

- _O tal vez está muerta._ – Ella se había sentado en el suelo, había aparecido ya hace varias horas, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¿ _Muerta? ¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¡Respóndeme!_ \- Jack apareció frente a él, obstaculizando la televisión, se jalo el pelo y pareció querer tocarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo- _Muerta, muerta, muerta, no, no, mi pastel de calabaza no puede estar muerta ¡No puede!_ \- J se sobo la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse, no era momento de pensar en lo peor, de seguro ella llegaría en cualquier momento, como veces anteriores y la recibiría como si nada hubiese pasado, sí, eso pasaría, tenía que pasar, esa niña era difícil de atrapar, Batman no podría haberla atrapado.

Pero Harley nunca llego.

Y Arkham ardió por eso, mientras un payaso de risa apagada y ojos de demonio la buscaba en cada una de las celdas, desesperado, matando a diestra y siniestra, pero no apareció, su risa no fue escuchada junto con la del Rey, ni ese día, ni el siguiente.

* * *

Mientras era jaloneada por el murciélago trataba de grabar en su mente esos tétricos pasillos, no era Blackgate, ni Arkham, Bat la había llevado a un lugar nuevo y mientras más se adentraban, mas perdía las esperanzas de poder salir, escucho gritos desesperados, risas y algunos ruegos, pero aun así mantenía la cabeza arriba, como una Reina, su vestido aunque arruinado, le daba el glamour que ella siempre portaba, los guardias miraban a Batman con miedo y a ella con asco, aun así, se permitió reír, en su mente ya estaba planeando como asesinar a cada uno.

Llegaron a una jaula, no podía creer lo que veía ¿En serio la encerraría ahí?, otros prisioneros podían verla desde el pequeño agujero en sus celdas, un casi imperceptible temblor se presentó en su cuerpo, no era de miedo, claro que no, era de coraje, impotencia, no podía escaparse sin saber dónde estaba, podría acabar muerta y para acabarla en su encierro no tendría ni un segundo de privacidad.

-Tienes que estar jugando Bats…-

-Oh no, aquí es donde te quedaras ¿Querías atención no? Pues aquí la tienes. - La empujo hacia adentro, tirándola al suelo por perder el equilibrio, ella volteo justo en el momento en el que el cerraba la puerta.

\- ¡Esta te saldrá caro! ¡Mr J vendrá por mí! Y después, te haremos la vida imposible, ya lo veras ¡Me las pagaras! HA HA HA- Sus risas se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras perdía de vista la silueta del murciélago, cuatro guardias la observaban a la distancia y en el fondo, algo dentro de ella se rompió. En el fondo, una voz conocida para ella le repetía una frase.

- _El no vendrá y lo sabes_ -

* * *

No era como que le gustaran mucho los rascacielos, eso no era lo suyo, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de nada, ni una risa había salido de el en varios días y para colmo Scarecrow había hecho de las suyas en la ciudad y la gente había terminado con demasiadas alucinaciones, más de lo normal y el, ahí sin poder contaminar su sangre lo suficiente como para caer inconsciente, en un intento por olvidar y dejar de escuchar las voces, que ahora eran tres.

Aun se podían escuchar gritos en la ciudad y era de esperarse, el gas del miedo había sido expandido por toda la ciudad y un poco mas que se había llevado el viento hacia la ciudad vecina, tomo mas de la botella en su mano, sintiendo el ardiente liquido bajar por su garganta, abrió los ojos lentamente, a lo lejos Metrópolis se veía en todo su esplendor y unos grados más hacia la derecha, el tétrico edificio de Arkham Asylum se dejaba ver.

-Parece ser que tu no fuiste afectado- Tomo otro trago sin tomar muy en cuenta quien estaba detrás, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ¿Acaso venía a burlarse? ¿Qué más quería de el?.

-Sabes muy bien que su toxina no me afecta, ni siquiera inyectada, no te hagas el tonto Bats- Se levantó lentamente y dio media vuelta, el enmascarado lo observaba de arriba a abajo, analizándolo y eso lo molesto de sobremanera, le lanzo la botella, que fue esquivada sin problemas, dando de lleno en la pared y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, después de bastante tiempo una risa salió de él, pero los dos notaron que era diferente, balanceo su cuerpo de atrás y hacia delante, notando como el de negro se tensaba cada vez que se acercaba más a caer.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? Dímelo, ¡Dilo!- Logro ver sentados a los tres en una esquina, en el borde del edificio, recientemente tenían la costumbre de aparecer en cualquier momento quedándose quietos y en silencio, paso su mirada por cada uno, pero se quedó mirando a la de piel pálida, inconsciente, con el vestido dorado y negro recargada en el hombro del castaño, mientras Ella le acariciaba el pelo, los dos de piel carne con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero Ella cínicamente reía en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras con su otra mano simulaba una pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza a su arlequín.

Batman miro a la dirección donde él lo hacía, sin notar nada extraño, J empezó a hiperventilar, apretar los dientes y finalmente saco su arma, apuntando hacia algo que no lograba ver, disparo dos veces y cuando pensó que lo haría de nuevo tomo el arma con las dos manos golpeándose la frente con el callón, parecía pensar algo, cerró los ojos un momento y le apunto a él. -

Lo único que tengo que decir es que no la volverás a ver- Dos balas impactaron a su costado, rozándole apenas, J gruñía y sin esperarlo se acercó, apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Lo diré solo una vez más…¿Dónde está?- Bruce sonrió, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al parecer, si le importaba la chica.

-No la encontraras y si lo hicieras es imposible recuperarla, me arrebataste algo importante para mi Joker, era mi turno de hacer lo mismo- Noto la cara de desconcierto del payaso y aprovechando eso, lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente y pájaro por reina, espero que lo comprendas, Puddin- Con su ego al máximo Batman esquivo las balas, un batarang fue lanzado, golpeando al payaso en la cabeza, a J no le dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que ya veía al murciélago perderse entre los edificios.

Lanzo el arma con fuerza lejos de él, mientras reía, con qué era eso, bien, pues le declararía la guerra al murciélago, la encontraría y la traería devuelta con él, devuelta a casa.

* * *

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y Harley aun no aparecía. Arrojo el hacha hacia algún lugar de la habitación, los cuchillos se le habían acabado hace bastante tiempo y no sabía en donde habían caído, todos sus juguetes estaban en el suelo, junto con todo lo que había sido roto, quemado y baleado, se tiro al suelo, mientras sostenía con sus manos su cabeza, en un intento por callarlos a los tres, por parar de verlos, por tener un momento de silencio.

-¡ _Basta, cállense, malditos miserables!_ \- Se levantó rápidamente, Jack fue el primero al que vio, en una esquina, llorando y diciendo cosas inentendibles, miraba al techo sin prestarle atención a J, el cual se le acerco y cuando lo iba a tomar por la camisa, su mano traspaso su cuerpo.

- _Sabes que no puedes eliminarme, eres mío y yo soy tuyo, somos uno, por mi existes tú, soy el recuerdo de tu pasado, ¿Te estorbo? Pues lo lamento, pero por más que te electrocuten yo seguiré aquí y no puedo irme por mi voluntad, pero te lo imploro, tráela de vuelta, la necesito, ¡La necesitamos!, sabes, te motivare con algo.-_ Al fin lo miro, ahora que lo notaba, a pesar de los ácidos seguían viéndose igual, parecía no haber envejecido, pero Jack tenía unos ojos llenos de melancolía y resignación, en cambio los del Joker estaban llenos de rabia, locura y en lo más profundo, escondiéndose, dolor.

Se le acerco y J caminaba cada vez más hacia atrás, era una alucinación, lo sabía, pero se veía tan real y Jack había cambiado su porte, se veía seguro e incluso amenazador.

 _-La necesitas más de lo que crees, tienes, a tu extraña manera una obsesión por ella y yo, tu parte más vulnerable, la ama, junta esas dos y tendrás una bomba de tiempo, si no te apresuras, no la recuperaras jamás y te lo advierto, no me callare nunca, estaré contigo hasta que mueras o te mate Batman, lo que pase primero._ \- Había logrado que retrocediera hasta la pared contraria, encerrándolo entre él y la pared, pero entro en razón y frunció el ceño ¿Amor?

Ese sentimiento no existía para él, así como su pasado, fuera lo que fuera que sucedió, no importaba, era alguien nuevo y mejor, no se dejaría manipular por su mente, paso sobre la alucinación, desapareciéndola y camino al centro, Ella se mantenía en silencio observando a Harley, sentada en una de las sillas aun sin romper y viendo al infinito, nunca hablaba, solo reía y eso era aún más desesperante, pero lo peor es que se mantenía con el vestido de aquel día en el que habían caído al agua, su cabello arruinado al igual que su maquillaje, recordándole que Batman se la había llevado y que se había burlado, arrebatándole su más hermoso diamante.

-¡Con un carajo, habla, muévete, tócame, golpéame, grita, baila para mí, haz algo!- Harley, contrario a lo que esperaba se contrajo en la silla, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, comenzando a temblar.

 _-¡No Puddin, por favor no!-_ J no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero al notar la voz de Harley algo se movió dentro de él, no le gusto que le temiera, ella nunca lo había hecho, o ignoraba sus gritos y golpees o le hacía frente, llegando a pelear mano a mano, pero nunca había hecho eso, nunca. _-¡Cuando más te necesitaba, me abandonaste, me dejaste ahí, sin importarte mi vida, te necesito, ven por mí, me lastiman, ayúdame!-_ El llanto comenzó y para su sorpresa, empezó a mecerse a sí misma, cantando una débil canción que no entendía.

 _-No te veo moviéndote amor._ \- Ella se había puesto junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo del edificio, miro a Harley una vez más, esta vez, por un segundo, vio su pelo largo y sin colores, vestida solamente con la ropa interior baja, mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Tomo sus cosas y salió apresurado, comenzaría a buscar con los de su categoría y por sus propios métodos.

* * *

JulietaPFP 29/1/17 16:54

* * *

 **Ok, ok tenía unas personitas en este Fandom que querían que escribiera un nuevo One Shot y bueno dije que lo intentaría ¡pero salió algo más largo! ¡Dios! Y todo por estar viendo los detrás de escenas de Suicide Squad xD (es más, de una de ellas en específico vino toda esta idea loca) pero no se emocionen creo que a lo máximo serán 4 capítulos nada más, bueno, espero contar con su apoyo en esta historia.**

 **Y no lo olviden recibo críticas y comentarios de apoyo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEER NOTA FINAL :3**

 **Diente por diente**

Oswald Cobblepot, no era un hombre tonto, era uno de los proclamados enemigos del murciélago más cuerdo, sabia mantener la compostura y en general los asuntos que manejaba eran bajo la mesa, su club, amado por el bajo mundo, servía para los criminales que buscaban un lugar sin el murciélago en donde pasarla bien, todo iba viento en popa, hasta que el auto proclamado Príncipe Payaso del Crimen abrió uno propio, más exclusivo y extravagante, ahí todo estaba permitido y en la inauguración le dejo muy claro que había llegado para quedarse. Desde entonces se sabía el odio que le tenía al payaso, que nació cuando le robo a su clientela y se expandió como fuego cuando se presentó una noche de subastas, del brazo de su nueva reina, la mujer acaparo la atención de todo hombre presente en el club, causando cierta tensión en el ambiente, aun no tenía ningún tatuaje, pero con solo ver su piel expuesta- igual a la del hombre de la que iba colgada- y ese carísimo y revelador vestido, se sabía que era una mujer peligrosa.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas pegadas a la pared, se les fue servido todo lo que pedían, para clientes así, la casa invitaba.

La noche paso tranquila, J parecía más centrado en la mujer frente a él que en los valiosos artículos que se mostraban en el escenario, de vez en cuando, levantaba la mano para ofrecer dinero por algo, pero si alguien daba más que él, lo dejaba por la paz, Harley -como se le informo que le llamaba J- solo miraba las ostentosas joyas que se subastaban y en susurros le rogaba por una al Joker, pasaron la noche entre risas, hasta que una estúpida mesera derramo dos copas encima del Joker. Acabo muerta en el piso a los pocos segundos.

El pánico se esparció y Joker no volvió jamás.

Por eso es que le sorprendía verlo frente a él ahora y lo peor de todo era como venía, desaliñado, sin ninguna joya encima y con una cara que demostraba, literalmente nada, no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar este Joker, algo había sucedido.

-Tú sabes- Algo detuvo su hablar y Oswald se tensó, miraba fijamente hacia algún punto de la habitación detrás de él, volteo por instinto, pero no vio nada. -No…. Nos llevamos muy bien Pingüino, pero, hoy vengo a hacer un trato, nos beneficiara a los dos, tenlo por seguro. - El de pelo verde se tocó la cabeza y un sonido extraño salió de su boca, entre una risa y un quejido.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? - J chasqueo los dedos y Johnny se acercó a el con un maletín en las manos, J saco de su saco una foto que puso sobre la mesa.

-Necesito saber dónde está, lo más pronto posible. - Oswald observo la foto y con un carajo, que tipo de foto le había dado, parecía que la habían tomado en una sesión de fotos, pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los hombres que estaban a sus espaldas, la pose en si, no era sugerente, pero la ropa si, escucho dos disparos y dos cuerpos caer, se lo veía venir.

Joker tomo el maletín y lo puso sobre la mesa, al abrirlo a Oswald le brillaron los ojos y confundido levanto el rostro para ver a J muy cerca de él, esperando una respuesta.

-Sobre la foto, es obvio que sabes quién es y lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser, ahora, si no quieres aceptar el trato, me veré forzado a utilizar a tus hombres, claro, no te pediría permiso, entre tu yo Oswald, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no saldría beneficiosa para ti y más que en este momento te encuentras solo. - Oswald sabía que tenía razón, no le convenía un enfrentamiento y menos con los ojos verdes que lo miraban.

-¿Nombre completo real y alias?- J gruño un poco, pronunciar el nombre de la doctora lo hacía enfurecer, con solo recordarla también recordaba aquellos días en Arkham, Jack hablo en lo más profundo de su cabeza "hazlo, dilo, se llamaba Harleen.."

-Harleen Frances Quinzel alias Harley Quinn- Espero la reacción del hombre robusto, pero este solo anoto en una libreta y se levantó, tomo un teléfono del fondo de la habitación, pronuncio el nombre y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Algo más J?- Este no respondió y se levantó tronando los dedos para que Johnny lo siguiera, antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió un segundo.

-Al primer indicio de traición o filtración de información, vuelo este lugar, cuídate la espalda avecita. – Cobblepot asintió con la cabeza, cuando al fin Johnny cerró la puerta, pudo dejar escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta sus pulmones retenían, observo la foto de la mujer de piel pálida ¿Qué tenía ella para ponerlo así? Era hermosa, había que aceptarlo, pero el hecho de que J la buscara era por alguna razón, a lo mejor, el la veía digna y si así era, se había ganado su respeto, respeto a la reina.

-Larga vida a la reina entonces- Sus risas inundaron la habitación, mientras imaginab los pies de Harley.

Algo de verdad imposible.

* * *

Tiritaba mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, una, dos, tres cubetas de agua fría, los hombres a su alrededor se reían y otros, los más descarados, tomaban fotos, en su caso solo hombres podían estar a su alrededor, vigilándola, acosándola y solo por el simple hecho de que con la única guardia mujer que se topó logro hacer una conversación cuerda.

Lloraba silenciosamente de rabia, le indignaba lo que estaba pasando, lastimar y torturar a una reina era pecado, directo a la guillotina, en este caso, la guillotina seria su mazo aplastándoles la cabeza.

Fue cayendo al piso lentamente, acurrucándose contra la pared, rio mientras imaginaba a todos muertos, al igual que otros a los que les había zafado la cabeza hace un rato.

-¿Es solo una niña, que puede hacernos?

-Esta niña mato a tres hombres armados sola hace un rato ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

Escucho a lo lejos su conversación y rio aún más por eso, mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de calmar la voz.

No vendrá, moriremos, moriremos, Harley, estas sangrando, ha pasado de nuevo, prometimos mantenerlo en secreto, mis sueños, nuestros sueños, no de nuevo ¡No de nuevo!

-¡Ya basta, duele!- Las risas pararon y el llanto dio inicio, como a una niña pequeña no querida, la llevaron en brazos corriendo a la enfermería, donde con asco veían su cuerpo de color antinatural, la dejaron caer en la camilla sin cuidado y lo último que vio fue las luces blancas del techo, mientras el dolor se expandía a todo su cuerpo.

 _Hemos fracasado Harley, le fallamos a Mr. J_

* * *

Algo a su lado llamo la atención, volteo de reojo y no noto nada extraño, pero, conocía esa cabellera rubia, lo sabía, volteo de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada de Harleen. Gruño y puso una de sus manos en su sien, bloqueando su vista hacia ella. Escucho su grito de frustración y después noto como aceleraba la moto para rebasarlo, se acomodó bien en el asiento, a la espera de lo que pasara, podía acelerar y fácilmente arroyarla, sí, eso haría, no necesitaba de estorbos en su plan.

- _No lo hagas_ \- Jack apareció en el asiento del copiloto e incluso tomo el volante, J lo observo a detenimiento y Jack miro hacia delante.

\- _¡Frena! ¡Frena ya! ¡La mataras!_ – J miro al frente y a lo lejos vio a Harleen parada inmóvil justo en frente, Jack no paraba de gritar y ya harto mientras movía la cabeza en círculo y ponía los ojos en blanco piso hasta el fondo el freno, el auto se detuvo unos centímetros antes de tocarla.

-Oh tú, tú- Harleen golpeo el auto mientras gritaba algo, J solo sonreía, mientras pensaba como matarla en ese momento.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza- Enojado, abrió la puerta del auto, Jack se había ido de nuevo, comenzó a escuchar lo que la rubia decía, mientras veía un tráiler detenerse detrás de su auto.

-He hecho todo lo que dijiste, todas las pruebas, todos los ensayos, todas las iniciaciones, he probado que te amo ¡Solo acéptalo! - Boquiabierto y tratando de no reír se acercó a ella. Noto sus ojos llorosos, algo hizo click en su cabeza, ya sabía cómo se desharía de ella.

-Ya te entendí, ya te entendí, escucha, yo no soy alguien que pueda ser amado- Ella se sorprendió y apretó los dientes, el dio un aplauso frente a su cara haciéndola brincar- Soy una idea, un estado mental- El claxon del tráiler evito que escuchara el sollozo de Harleen, así que continuó hablando.

\- Ejecuto mi voluntad de acuerdo a mi plan y tú, doctora, no eres parte de mi plan. - Dio vueltas alrededor de ella hasta quedar frente a frente, miro sus ojos llorosos y azules como el mar, entonces por un segundo estos cambiaron a un color chocolate.

- _Yo tampoco lo era_ -

Ignoro la voz cuando sintió las manos de Harleen en su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ella se acercó mientras hablaba, parecía que quería besarlo. Incluso logro sentir en un discreto roce su cuerpo.

-Déjame entrar y te prometo, déjame entrar y te prometo no lastimarte- Se soltó de su agarre y dio pasos hacia atrás mientras una risa forzada salía de él. Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás mientras volteaba a verla de nuevo.

\- ¿Una promesa? Ha Ha Ha-

-S _e oye desesperada, pero tú y yo sabemos que no te ama_ -Levanto una de sus manos, continúo riendo y ella solamente se mantuvo ahí, frente a él, tratando de no llorar.

\- ¡Oye estúpido! ¿Te importaría gritarle a tu perra en otro lugar? -De improvisto Harleen tomo el arma que tenía dentro de su saco, se quedó quieto un segundo, solo para ver como ella mataba al hombre que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos, vio cómo su cuerpo cayo inerte al piso, tenía que admitir que eso no se lo esperaba.

-Iba a decir "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú"- Dio media vuelta y vio como ella le apuntaba, suspiro de resignación, esto si era predecible. Pego su frente al cañón y levanto las manos- No me lastimes, seré tu amigo- Un ronroneo salió de el, los ojos de Harleen le encantaron en ese momento, llenos de determinación, de odio. _Vamos nena no me decepciones_.

-Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo- Y en ese momento los ojos de Harleen se volvieron débiles y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

\- ¿Mi corazón te asusta y un arma te es indiferente? - Rodo los ojos y arto bajo las manos.

\- ¡HAZLO! - Noto su mano temblar y le arrebato fácilmente el arma, se apuntó a la cabeza y rio de manera cínica, en un movimiento rápido guardo el arma y le soltó un golpe, tirándola al piso.

Se paró sobre ella y después se agacho, mirándola tocándose la cara dolorida y con las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, por un momento noto miedo en sus ojos. _Me estas decepcionando._ Pero se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió un poco mientras observaba hacia otro lado, la miro de nuevo fijamente.

-Te dejé vivir y regresas como perro fiel, después no digas que no te lo advertí.- La tomo de las muñecas y la levanto como si no fuera nada, hasta ponerla de pie, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella, asombrada entro sin dudarlo, J entro después y la observo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y lo veían como si fuera un ángel, miro hacia al frente y encendió el auto, escuchando el rugir del motor y acelero, destruyendo la moto en la que había llegado la rubia y rio mientras manejaba hacia el lugar que lo vio nacer y que sería la prueba definitiva de Harleen.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, se había quedado dormido en el suelo sin darse cuenta, la espalda le dolía horrores al igual que la cabeza, recordó lo que había soñado –más bien recordado-, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no había ignorado a Jack en aquel entonces? Se habría ahorrado muchos problemas de haberlo hecho, además de que se había dado cuenta de que la voz de Ella siempre había estado con él, solo que discretamente y no se aparecía como ahora.

- _Parecía un buen sueño, sabes… no habías dormido en dos semanas._ \- Ella estaba sentada a su lado, pintándose las uñas, la miro de arriba abajo y ella igual- _¿Qué? Caíste como muerto tres días, necesitaba hablar con alguien, Jack solamente está delirando de aquí allá y es aburrido. Y tu noviecita se la pasa llorando, por cierto, tu celular se descargó, pero estuvo vibrando mucho._

Busco en su saco hasta que lo encontró, busco un cargador y en cuanto lo conecto y encendió pudo ver todas las llamadas perdidas, habían sido el día anterior y de un número desconocido, todas echas en 15 minutos, una tras otra, después habían cesado pero un mensaje de voz llamo su atención.

Marco a la operadora y esta reprodujo el mensaje, estuvo todo el tiempo que duro rígido, apretando los puños, sus dientes rechinaron de lo fuerte que los apretaba, los últimos segundos encendieron una llama en su interior y sin importarle nada, salió del departamento corriendo, armado hasta los dientes.

* * *

Johan era un mesero más en ese lugar, una persona común y corriente a vista de todos, pero era un buen hombre, en muchos ámbitos y el que le hacía estar orgulloso era ser una buena herramienta para el Pingüino.

Llevaba una semana en ese lugar y por lo que veía sería la última, pues la mujer a la que le llevaron a esperar justo en ese momento aparecía por la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona y un maletín enorme en mano.

Se sentó junto a dos hombres, llevaban esperándola al menos una hora, por suerte, todos sus compañeros se habían ido y podía oír la conversación sin problemas.

Discretamente cuando sirvió las bebidas y se presentó formalmente ante las personas que atendería, coloco un micrófono en la mesa, dos, tres, uno para cada persona, podría oír todo sin problemas y de nuevo, se llevaría esa palmadita en el hombro proveniente de su jefe, además de un buen fajo de billetes.

La noche paso sin problemas ni interrupciones molestas, todo quedo grabado en una aparato y pasado en notas a su celular por cualquier cosa, para su sorpresa, esto era más de lo que esperaba oír. Se mantuvo atento ante cualquier dato que tuviera que ser enviado urgentemente, pero nada, al finalizar la velada, despidió con una sonrisa a los tres comensales y con una nueva buena propina a su cuenta.

* * *

Despertó lentamente, la cabeza le punzaba y su cuerpo ardía, la luz del techo la cegó un momento.

-Hasta que despiertas- Asustada trato de sentarse, pero no logro hacerlo al estar atada a la cama, Batman apareció en su campo visual, la camilla comenzó a moverse y noto que él había apretado un botón en el control de la misma para lograr que quedar frente a frente. - ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? - Ella miro hacia otro lado, indignada y tratando de no llorar ¿Qué se creía él? - Harley…

\- ¿Hubieras hecho algo diferente? No, querías tu venganza y al menos hacia mí ya la tienes, me arrebataste algo importante Bats y eso es imperdonable, eres un monstruo. - Noto a una mujer en el marco de la puerta, vestía una extraña armadura, en su espalda llevaba un escudo y una espada, rio por un momento, cada día aparecía gente más extraña.

\- ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí Harley? Yo no te encerré aquí solo porque si, lo hice por tus acciones y porque quiero que olvides todo y empieces de nuevo, eres joven y tienes una vida por delante… Puedes comenzar de cero. Te escondí de el para que te dejara en paz y te recuperaras, esta no era mi intención. - Su risa se expandió por la habitación blanca, pero al final se convirtieron en sollozos pausados.

-Tú, siempre eres tú, Mr.J me dejo ahí por ti, él me hubiera rescatado si no hubieras estado ahí, me habría escuchado, viviríamos felices, sin ti, todo sería mejor.-

-Ahora veo a lo que te refieres- La mujer de armadura hablo y a pasos lentos se acercó a ella, era una belleza, tomo su barbilla y la giro para ver los tatuajes de su lado derecho. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y le soltó una cachetada.

-En mi mundo no hay hombres, podemos vivir sin ellos y tú tienes que aprender a hacerlo, como dijo el amargado de aquí al lado…- Batman volteo a verla y frunció el ceño, Harley rio, le agradaba esta mujer-Eres joven y fuerte, solo mira a donde haz llegado, lástima que te fuiste por el camino equivocado, pero puedes arreglarlo y recuperar lo que acabas de perder y vivir una vida tranquila junto a un hombre bueno y que te amé o tu sola, tienes el derecho a decidir.

Harley se mantuvo en silencio, pensando, la mujer de cabello negro le tomo el hombro y miro al murciélago que camino hacia la puerta, ella lo siguió, cuando se cerró la puerta Harley se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando y rio bajo, mientras trataba de adivinar qué relación tendría esa mujer con Bats.

-Esperare por ti siempre… siempre- Se sentía adormilada por los sedantes, las palabras de la mujer de cabello negro retumbaban en sus oídos, pero Harley se mantuvo fuerte, ya antes le habían dicho que era bastante influenciable y más por su doble personalidad, antes de quedarse dormida, su voz cuerda le dijo algo que le causaría pesadillas esa noche.

- _Ella tiene razón Harley y tú lo sabes, aunque trates de ocultarlo._ -

* * *

El centro comercial estaba en su auge, la gente estaba haciendo compras, conviviendo, divirtiéndose, la Ciudad de Metrópolis estaba recuperándose, avanzando, pero algo estaba claro, no había olvidado a su héroe, Superman era un símbolo de esperanza y una nueva estatua se había revelado en su nombre en el centro de la ciudad, podía verla desde una de las ventanas de la zona de comida rápida, vestía una gabardina negra que ocultaba su verdadero atuendo, unos lentes de sol y una gorra con la S roja, que ocultaba su cuero cabelludo verde.

- _Perfecto lugar para iniciar una masacre, en serio, no hay nada que te amenace aquí._ – De nuevo Ella se aparecía ante el, para su mala suerte, su mente jugaba un juego sucio, pues Jack también estaba ahí, en la otra silla, viendo hacia la ciudad, aunque en silencio y Ella estaba comiendo una pizza, indirectamente su cabeza le recordaba que no había comido en días.

- _Dime algo J, después de ese mensaje... ¿Qué te llevo a recorrer kilómetros para llegar aquí en vez de hacerlo en Gotham?-_

- _La verdadera pregunta es ¿¡Por qué no la estás buscando!? ¡Sabes a lo que se refería con la última parte, de nuevo ha pasado y esta vez es culpa del murciélago y tu aquí sentado tranquilamente viendo la ciudad!_ \- Con las últimas palabras Jack golpeo repetidas veces la mesa, después se levantó y se quedó viendo la ventana mientras se jalaba el pelo castaño hacia atrás, J decidió ignorarlo.

-Todos saben que Bats no está en la ciudad y es aburrido hacer caos sin él, además no causaría el mismo impacto allá que si lo hago aquí, Metrópolis ya no sabe cómo lidiar con gente como yo, todo se volvió casi perfecto cuando Superman apareció y están confiados de que seguirá así, esa es tu respuesta del porque estoy aquí. – La vio intensamente, ella se acabó su refresco y aplaudió.

- _Bien, bien, ¡hasta que al fin vuelves a ser tú! Por eso es que aún sigo amándote._ \- El al oír esas palabras se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla y golpeando a una señora de otra mesa.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Tenga más cuidado! - La observo por un momento y salió de ahí con pasos apresurados, escucho que corrían detrás de el, las alucinaciones lo perseguían, Ella aún tenía una rebanada de pizza en la mano. Mando un mensaje a Johnny, el plan ya debía empezar.

- _¡Esto se pondrá interesante amor!-_

* * *

Lois Lane caminaba por los aparadores, era su día libre y que mejor que ir de compras, aun llevaba en su mano ese hermoso anillo que Clark no pudo darle y lo portaba con orgullo, aun lo amaba y estaba segura de que nunca lo dejaría de hacer, un vestido llamo su atención y decidió entrar, las trabajadoras la recibieron con una sonrisa y entre tanta ropa el tiempo se le fue volando, justo cuando estaba por pagar, las luces de toda la plaza se apagaron, dejando todo en penumbras, le pidieron amablemente que saliera de la tienda, ya que por protocolo nadie debería quedar adentro en caso de algún robo, cerraron las puertas y ella se quedó en el pasillo junto con el resto de la gente que se encontraba en ese momento en el lugar.

Resignada, decidió caminar hacia la salida junto con los demás, pero, mientras miraba su celular, alguien cubrió su boca y la llevo arrastrando hacia otro lugar, un hombre alto y de pelo castaño la amarro de las manos y los pies, le cubrió los ojos y la boca y de un momento a otro la dejo caer al suelo bruscamente, escucho niños alrededor suyo y se asustó ¿Quién la había llevado ahí? Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y trato de adaptarse a la oscuridad, para su mala suerte, no había nadie a su alrededor más que niños que la veían con curiosidad.

Hasta que escucho una fuerte risa detrás suyo, una que le puso los pelos de punta y la hizo estremecer.

* * *

 _30 minutos antes._

Recordaba muy poco de la vida cotidiana, pero tenía entendido que todos los centros comerciales tenían una zona de guardería para esos padres que querían pasarla bien y no tener a los mocosos al lado, así que la busco en el mapa digital de la plaza, se dirigió hacia haya y en su camino su celular vibro, Johnny había realizado su parte, ahora todo era suyo.

Sin preocuparse de nada entro por la puerta principal del local, la recepcionista lo recibió con una sonrisa y el le metió una bala en la frente, esto no levanto la atención de nadie pues la pistola tenia silenciador, la mujer cayo hacia atrás y el continuo su camino, no sin antes cerrar las puertas, en ese instante las luces se apagaron y escucho los gritos infantiles, la mayoría llamando por sus padres, al fin, pudo quitarse el disfraz y camino por el estrecho pasillo sin preocupaciones. Antes de abrir la puerta que lo llevaría con los niños, dos hombres aparecieron a su lado, sus secuaces se había puesto el uniforme de los guardias que habían matado, los dejo entrar primero y ellos dispararon a las niñeras, una a una, mientras los pequeños se quedaban en silencio, temblando, en shock, sin saber que al ver al Joker jamás podrían volver a ver a un payaso sin entrar en pánico.

- _Tan solo son niños… no seas muy cruel._ \- Ignoro las palabras del tembloroso castaño y entro, tomo una silla de su tamaño y la acerco, en el pizarrón lleno de dibujos, los cuales borro, puso su nombre con letras grandes seguidos de unos Ha Ha Ha. Tomo asiento viendo como los más grandes leían el pizarrón, solo una niña se atrevió a mirarlo, el noto sus cicatrices de quemaduras en el rostro y ella temblando, intento escapar, pero los dos supuestos guardias la detuvieron.

\- ¡Tú los mataste! ¡Asesinaste a mi mami y a mi papi y me marcaste! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! - Llorando la acercaron por petición a J, pataleaba y mordía al hombre que la detenía, pero este no la soltaba, su pelo castaño en sus dos coletas se había arruinado y su carita estaba roja como un tomate, J la cargo y le apunto con el arma, haciendo que callara. La sentó en sus piernas obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Tu pareces ser una niña muy valiente, por lo que veo eres la única que me reconoce… ¿Por qué será ah? Vamos, cuéntale al tío J de donde lo conoces- Zarandeó y apretó fuertemente uno de sus cachetes, ella siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mataste a mis padres frente a mis ojos y luego me rociaste con algo y me prendiste fuego. - Sorbió por la nariz y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, J comenzó a mecerla cínicamente, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.

-Parece que tenemos historia, bueno tu sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo, así que, dímelo. -Ella tembló involuntariamente mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza. - ¡¿Por qué no?!- Pero se tranquilizó, tenía que seguir jugando con ella.

\- ¡Eres un desconocido! - Y se cubrió su carita con las manos, J rio fuerte, la inocencia de los niños, si le pedía el nombre a un adulto ellos se lo daban al instante, en cambio ella, se atrevía a contradecirlo.

-Oh niña, soy todo menos un desconocido, te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres una paleta? - Chasqueo los dedos y una paleta acabo en su mano, a ella le brillaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, agitando sus brazos para atraparla.

-Ah, Ah, tu nombre y después la paleta…-

\- ¡Me llamo Ana! - Y J le dio la paleta, riendo y acariciando su fino cabello.

-Oh Ana, serás parte importante de mi plan. - Se la dio a uno de sus hombres quienes estaban preparando las cámaras que utilizaría más tarde, dejaron a Ana en una silla apartada de los demás niños, mientras disfrutaba de su paleta y jugaba con un celular de quien sabe quién.

-J, tengo algo que podría interesarte- Volteo hacia atrás y vio a Johnny cargando a una mujer amordazada, levanto sus cejas inexistentes en modo de pregunta y el de traje la tiro al suelo, la mujer castaña se quejó y J se acercó a Ana.

-Si desatas los ojos de esa mujer te daré muchos más dulces- Ella dejo el celular y se bajó de la silla, se acercó a la mujer y J dio la orden de que todos se pusieran detrás de ella, Ana termino y tiro la venda a otro lugar, J levanto el dedo pulgar y con un ademan le dijo que se alejara, ella volvió felizmente a su silla.

Inmediatamente J la distinguió, era la noviecita viuda de Superman, observo su rostro desorientado y asustado, ella observo a cada uno de los niños, confundida, incluso trato de desatarse y gritar, J comenzó a reír. Noto como se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar, las luces del lugar volvieron y Lois logro verlo detalladamente.

-Mira nada más lo que trajo el viento, la dama en apuros de Superman, oh lástima que ya no este para ayudarte. - le dio unas palmadas fuertes en sus mejillas, dejándolas rojas, le descubrió la boca y ella no perdió el tiempo de hablar.

-Tu no serias nada para él, un simple empujón te partiría en dos. - J abrió más los ojos pretendiendo asombro, los otros hombres ya seguían en su trabajo, pero Johnny, se mantuvo a su lado.

-Bueno, si fuera así, tú ya estarías partida en dos desde hace tiempo Ha Ha Ha- Lois se sintió humillada, pero no bajo la cabeza, claro que conocía al hombre frente a ella, lo había visto en millones de reportajes, revistas y periódicos, El Joker era el mayor enemigo de Batman y como tal era una gran amenaza, pero nunca pensó encontrárselo cara a cara.

\- ¿Para qué me quieres?

-Así me gusta, ruda y al grano, bien ahora que lo pienso…. Tú me servirás como conductora de mi nuevo show, así que péinate querida, que no tardará mucho en salir al aire. - Le alboroto el pelo y la levanto después de desatarle los pies, Lois rogaba porque su celular no cayera de su cintura.

\- ¿Qué hay de los niños? ¿No crees que sus padres llegaran en cualquier momento? – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Lois se tensó, jamás había visto su sonrisa, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, pero no mostro el miedo que sentía, si no que se atrevió a mirarlo con odio.

-Ellos o ya no existen o están en el suelo rogando por sus propias vidas. – Y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se perdió en alguno de los pasillos del local de guardería, sus hombres habían terminado de ajustar todo, solo Johnny se quedó con ella.

-Señorita Lane, le recomiendo que se abstenga de llevarle la contraria, no es un buen momento para él.- Lois puso los ojos en blanco, en realidad, había tenido más miedo aquel día en el que Clark la rescato de los mercenarios en el desierto, pero ahora que él no estaba, era difícil mantener la calma, por lo menos, sabía que J no quería matarla de momento.

-¿Y tú eres el segundo al mando o algo por el estilo?- Johnny la miro unos segundos y antes de que pudiera responder, disparos se escucharon afuera del local a la par de una risa siniestra y grutal. Los niños comenzaron a llorar, llamando a sus padres, Johnny sabía lo que venía, así que se acercó a la puerta esperando instrucciones, pero antes respondió la pregunta.

-Soy el tercer al mando, su mano derecha ya no está, es por eso que esta de ese humor. – Y salió, dejando a los niños y a Lois sola.

¿Su mano derecha? ¿Qué mano derecha? Se supone que él era el único, el payaso de sonrisa siniestra y bromas mortales, trato de recordar algo, las noticias de Gotham no se expandían mucho, era un ciudad casi aislada y pocos de sus periódicos salían de ella, más que los que se mandaban a otras editoriales, como el Daily, lo había visto tantas veces, pero siempre solo y después de unos segundos todo encajo, recordaba una mujer, sonrisa pícara y siniestra, con un traje de arlequín a negro y rojo, pero eso había sido hace varios años ¿Era posible que siguiera viva tan siquiera? Pues no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo.

Con un truco que había aprendido de parte de Bruce, logro soltarse, no habían convivido demasiado, pero era algo útil que le había enseñado para su seguridad, Ana la miraba con curiosidad y Lois con el dedo le indico que guardara silencio, estaba a punto de tomar su celular cuando se dio cuenta del silencio, los disparos habían cesado y no se había dado cuenta.

Una mano grande y fría la tomo de la espalda, arrinconándola a la pared, sintió el filo de una navaja en su cuello, soltó un pequeño grito de asombro.

-Mmmm Lois, pensé que teníamos un trato, no pensaba matarte, pero tú no cooperas, ¿Qué pretendías eh? ¿Salir corriendo y no ser alcanzada por mis balas? Hay muchos cuerpos allá afuera y no te gustaría acabar como uno de ellos ¿o sí? - Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, J la soltó y la tiro al suelo de un golpe, Lois grito cuando volteo a verlo, estaba bañado en sangre y el cuchillo con el que la había amenazado parecía ser el arma con el que lo hizo.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y la obligo a levantarse, quedando frente a una de las cámaras, que ahora estaba encendida. Comenzó a hablar.

-¡Metrópolis!, un gusto saludarlos, antes que nada, quiero que sepan que esta transmisión deben agradecérsela a nuestro queridísimo Batman, si exacto, él es el principal productor de este especial, la conductora será la viuda de Superman y yo seré el principal, el comediante, ¡Porque todo esto se trata de comedia!- Jalo el pelo de Lois haciendo que se agitara su cabeza, ella se quejó del dolor. -Y si me lo permiten, como no me gustaría que nadie se perdiera de esto, debo informales que se está transmitiendo aparte de la televisión, por medio de redes sociales, en vivo y en directo, porque un Rey debe ser dadivoso y no dejar a ninguno de sus súbditos sin la oportunidad de un buen espectáculo- Cubrió su sonrisa metálica con la de su mano tatuada y comenzó a reír, Lois miraba hacia la cámara, deseando que ningún padre insensato dejara ver a sus hijos algo como lo que presentía que venía.

J llamo con la mano a Ana y la subió a sus hombros, Lois se mantenía quieta a su lado, sin dejar de ver al frente.

-Esta niña de aquí, me conoce desde antes y ahora me ayudara con todo esto, Bats, si estás viendo, de favor, aparece antes de que todo termine como con tu niño con antifaz, además, no la tengo solo a ella ¡Tengo una guardería entera! ¡Oh sería una masacre sin precedentes! Y si no llegas…. Tengo memorizado el mapa de la ciudad, se dónde están todas las escuelas y hospitales, tu cooperaste para dejar esta ciudad sin protección, ahora intenta no dejarla caer más profundo. – J disparo y la cámara enfoco al primer niño muerto, los demás ya ni siquiera gritaron, se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que pronto todos morirían. Ah, por cierto, todos son huérfanos ahora, espero que no te moleste. - Mientras las risas de J se expandían por el lugar, Lois se cubrió el rostro, sorprendida, vio a los más pequeños, ellos no comprendían lo que acababa de decir el hombre de sonrisa roja y aunque sus lágrimas se habían detenido se veían tristes y asustados.

-Mira Batman _Mr. J_ me dio una paleta- Dijo Ana a la cámara mientras agitaba feliz la paleta, sonrió por última vez antes de que Joker le volara la cabeza y la dejara caer al suelo sin ningún miramiento, la sangre le había salpicado el pelo y la cara, dio media vuelta y disparo tres veces más, Lois trato de no gritar, pero lagrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras se cubría los oídos y su cuerpo temblaba.

No había sido en sí que lo llamara así, si no, el tono infantil y femenino con el que lo había dicho, en el instante en el que termino de pronunciar la J, vio a Harley al lado de la cámara, con ropa carcelaria, su pelo, antes sedoso y suave se veía maltratado y lo miraba con odio puro, segundos después se llenaba de sangre y gritaba de dolor y ahí fue cuando le disparo a Ana.

\- ¡Tu maldito ¿Cómo pudiste?, era una niña! - Vio un puño que venía hacia su rostro, lo detuvo antes de que lograra tocarlo, Lois se hacia la valiente tratando de golpearlo, así que al tenerla detenida ella se dio cuenta de la tontería que había hecho y cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte, pero solo recibió un golpe con la culata del arma, que hizo que se le partiera el labio.

* * *

Corrió y corrió, recorrer varias ciudades no era difícil para él, pero por lo que había visto en su teléfono, tenía que apresurarse, entró a la casa y bajo por los pasadizos, el elevador lo retrasaría, puso el teléfono frente a los dos, justo en el momento en el que J comenzaba a hablar.

- _Y si me lo permiten, como no me gustaría que nadie se perdiera de esto, debo informales que se está transmitiendo aparte de la televisión, por medio de redes sociales, en vivo y en directo, porque un Rey debe ser dadivoso y no dejar a ninguno de sus súbditos sin la oportunidad de un buen espectáculo HA HA HA-_ Bruce lanzo la taza de café hacia algún otro lado, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y después tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, Barry se quedó quieto, mientras Diana veía lo que pasaba. Alfred llego corriendo bajando las escaleras.

-Señor Wayne, en la tele..-

\- ¡Ya se! ¡Con un carajo! – Presiono algunos botones de la Baticomputadora y la transmisión apareció en la pantalla, Barry bloqueo su celular y todos miraron lo que pasaba.

- _Mira Batman, Mr. J me dio una paleta_ \- Y J disparo.

\- ¡Oh Dios! - Barry se cubrió la boca, mientras veía como disparaba tres veces más, después vio como Lois trato de golpear al payaso y como este la golpeaba con el arma.

Para ese entonces, Bruce ya estaba furioso, una video llamada apareció en una pantalla alterna, Bruce contesto, un chico de veintitantos de cabello negro y una chica pelirroja aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Bruce ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos? Bárbara me guiará por el centro comercial mediante las cámaras. - Todos estuvieron a la espera de una respuesta, la transmisión había pasado a "comerciales" mostrando una pantalla negra.

-Apoyo es lo que necesito, voy en camino, pero quiero que tú me digas que está pasando afuera. Y hazme un favor Dick, por ti, por mí y por Bárbara, no lo enfrentes, creo que está peor que antes. -

-No te preocupes por mí, he tratado mucho más con J, que Jas… olvídalo, te veo haya.- La llamada se cortó y Bruce se levantó, Alfred comenzó a preparar el Batwing.

-¿Deberíamos acompañarlo?-Le susurraba Barry a Diana, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que nos necesite, pero si quieres ir ve, pero por tu propio pie, por si acaso. - El sonrió, aunque fuera de lejos, vería en acción por primera vez al murciélago.

Batman apareció y subió al Batwing sin decir ni una palabra, cuando salió de la cueva, Barry en un segundo ya tenía el traje puesto.

-¡Es hora de acabar con el show!- Y salió corriendo rumbo a Metrópolis.

* * *

JulietaPFP 13/2/17 21:29

* * *

 **¿Alguien vivo por ahi? Ok primero que nada, iremos por partes:**

 **1.- Este cap seria mas largo, pero quería subir ya y dejar en suspenso. Oh si, soy mala.**

 **2.- Wonder Woman y Flash: Añadí a estos dos personajes porque estoy muy emocionada por Justice League, la interacción de Diana y Harley se me ocurrió cuando recordé el cómic en el que la rubia salva a Diana de ser secuestrada y hacen un buen equipo xD, no se, quería que interactuaran en mi historia también. Flash, bueno, aun no me convence del todo, pero según yo Suicide Squad se lleva a cabo mientras Bruce busca a los metahumanos y aquí ya encontró a nuestro amigable corredor.**

 **3.-Dick y Barbara: ¡Por que simplemente no podía dejarlos fuera! Este es un Batman maduro por lo que todo lo relacionado a ellos y a Jason ya tuvo que haber pasado si o si :D**

 **4.- Los nombres de lectores: Antes que nada AMO A CADA UNO DE MIS LECTORES, así que planeo que participen aunque sea como personajes extras, ANA lamento tu muerte, pero se me ocurrió en el momento y tenia que ponerla xD JOHAN por lo que notaras eres el soplón del pingüino, no se si vuelvas a aparecer,pero mantente atento, a los demás, tan solo esperen, mi cabeza ideara una forma de meterlos, por cierto MAMA OSA dime un nombre que quieres que te ponga o te pondré uno con V ya que he visto que aveces lo pones al final del nick, recuerdo vagamente a un Guest, así que también necesito tu nombre xD.**

 **5.- Este un regalo de San Valentin disfrutenlo.**

 **6.- ¿No se mueren por saber que pasara? ¡Pues yo si! Les contare un secreto... todo lo que esta aquí plasmado se me ocurre en el momento, en mi caso, solo necesito un inicio y un final (Exacto, ya tengo el final amigos 7u7) para empezar una historia, lo de en medio se va dando conforme mis manos tocan las teclas xD**

 **Y no lo olviden, recibo tomatazos, flores, chocolates, criticas, amor, odio, de todo. :D**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leer nota final.**

 **Hay un detalle importante, FF no me deja poner las líneas de separación, no me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero si no actualizo en este momento, no lo haré en otra semana más, dense el tiempo de leer porque pues hay saltos y a falta de las líneas puede resultar confuso, lamentó el inconveniente chicos lo cambiare en cuanto pueda.**

 **Pájaro por Reina**

La moto iba a gran velocidad, rebasando a todo aquel que pudiera estorbar, solo faltaba pasar ese puente para llegar a Metrópolis y unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al dichoso centro comercial, cuando logro ver el cartel de "Bienvenido a Metrópolis" Suspiro de alivio, con solo cruzar esa pequeña frontera se sentía el gran cambio de ambiente, era como si Gotham tuviera un aura pesada y amenazante, mientras que Metrópolis era una ciudad prosperando, renaciendo.

-Ese traje ajustado te sienta bien, Dick- Escucho la voz de Bárbara por el intercomunicador, sonrió un poco, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando recordó a la primera mujer que le había dicho eso, esa joven princesa extraterrestre de ojos verdes.

-¿Ah sí? gracias-

\- ¿Algún problema? Note un cambio en tu ritmo cardiaco, oh gira a la derecha en la siguiente esquina. – Y así lo hizo, pudo divisar el gran edificio que constituía el centro comercial, así como la barda de policías a su alrededor, además de gente curiosa.

Freno justo a tiempo para no atropellar a alguien, la gente lo miro extraño y algunos periodistas a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar fotos.

Se hizo camino entre la gente e ignorando a los policías paso la cinta amarrilla, trataron de detenerlo, pero los altavoces del estacionamiento comenzaron a sonar.

\- _¡¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?! No te busco a ti, ni a tu estúpida noviecita paralitica, ni al niño que mate ¡Quiero a Batman! Sabes de lo que soy capaz ¿No? Podría matar a todos estos niños gritones de mi alrededor y después explotar Metrópolis. ¡Tráeme al murciélago! ¡Y que me devuelva lo que me quito! –_

Nightwing siguió avanzando, pero a los pocos pasos se escuchó una explosión en una construcción cercana, vio caer un edificio entero que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, así como la nube de polvo que produjo.

- _Te lo dije…. Das un paso más y exploto otro, al azar, lo que acaba de caer era un hospital de especialidades, por lo que viste muy moderno y nuevo, se hizo después de que Supi apareciera, el siguiente podría ser una escuela, ¿Quieres cargar con el peso de personas muertas? Anda, continua tu camino.–_

Nightwing apretó fuerte los puños, lleno de impotencia, dio pasos hacia atrás mientras escuchaba las risas por los parlantes, las risas de Joker, unas risas que conocía desde niño y a las que no les temía, pero si les tenia precaución.

 _-Oh deberías llamarte NightDog eres tan dócil, pero te lo advertí, estoy seguro de que Bats no te ha hablado de lo que me ha arrebatado, veo tu cara de desconcierto por las cámaras, eres tan inocente, ¿No lo sabes? El oculta muchas cosas, como que ya se tiro a tu noviecita HA HA HA_ \- Miro hacia arriba y espero escuchar algo de parte del micrófono de su oído, pero solo recibió silencio.

Alguien le toco el hombro, al estar con sus cinco sentidos alerta volteo bruscamente, viendo al chico del que le había hablado Bruce, el corredor, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Bien y cuál es el plan? Batman aun no llega, pero podríamos hacer algo.- Dick miro a Barry, solo había hablado con él una vez y sabía que era bastante inmaduro, inexperto, decía "si" sin saber en lo que se metía y actuaba por impulso, lanzando un chiste de vez en cuando.

-Nada, si "hacemos algo" alguien más lo pagara- Observo como levantaba las cejas con expresión de ¿En serio? Y Dick frunció el ceño ¿Qué podía hacer un niñito contra J? Morir tal vez...

-Bueno amargado, no sé tú, pero no dejare morir a más niños- Y desapareció, a los pocos segundos se escucharon disparos dentro del centro comercial, Dick cruzo las puertas automáticas y asombrado vio a muchos hombres de J caer abatidos por un rayo azul y rojo.

-Oh mierda, no Barry…- Y cuatro explosiones más se escucharon en la ciudad, haciendo que Barry se detuviera con un hombre en el aire colgando de su camisa.

Los altavoces reprodujeron un sonido extraño, después se escucharon respiraciones fuertes, Dick nunca se hubiera esperado la forma en que J hablo en ese momento, su voz siempre tenía ese toque de locura, de burla, de maldad, como si no se tomara nada en serio y solo hiciera las cosas por diversión, incluso hablaba riendo, pero esta vez, fue profunda, rabiosa, amenazante, con un tono que helaba la piel y destruía en pedazos a los más fuertes, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban en serio, Joker no estaba jugando. Esto no era por diversión.

\- ¿ _Ustedes nunca aprenden verdad?_ –

-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-

Los audífonos le daban paz, tranquilidad, olvidando el lugar a donde iba y donde no quería llegar, el día anterior se había ido agotada a su casa, la paciente asignada era un dolor de cabeza, no paraba de llorar, gritar, tratar de zafarse de las esposas y lastimarse más, terminando con las muñecas llenas de sangre, las cuales había tenido que vendar después de haberla sedado a la fuerza.

Y todo por culpa de la visita, le había dicho a su superior que no era una buena idea dejarlos pasar, ya que la alterarían y su estado demandaba reposo y tranquilidad, por lo que había escuchado, dos palabras inexistentes en la vida de aquella mujer de piel banca.

Había admirado su piel por varias horas, sus tatuajes, sus cicatrices, no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente, la mujer que dormía frente a ella era Harley Quinn, la compañera fiel del Joker, temía por su vida y no iba a negarlo, la mujer le causaba escalofríos con solo lograr contacto visual, era joven, apenas tenía 26 años, por lo que decía su expediente, pero sus ojos demostraban inocencia y locura al mismo tiempo, en conflicto, tratando de ganar una sobre la otra y cuando reía, la sangre se le helaba y quería salir corriendo de ahí, era en cuerpo un ángel, pero en forma de ser un demonio… que extrañaba a su Diablo de cabello verde.

No paraba de mencionarlo, incluso entre sueños, lo cual le ponía la piel chinita ¿Qué clase de relación tendrían esos dos? Era como un magnetismo, pues tan solo hacía unos minutos había oído que en Metrópolis se producía un ataque por el Joker en un centro comercial y justo ayer Harley había dicho algo importante.

\- ¿Sabes? El vendrá por mí, yo lo sé, no puede dejar que pase de nuevo, el sabe que lo quiere tanto como yo…. Solo que su orgullo de maniático loco no deja que lo acepte, esta tan absorto en Bats que no hay tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, el vendrá por mí y lo volveremos a intentar. - No había entendido la mitad de lo que dijo, pero no le tomo importancia, al final de cuentas eran los delirios de una loca más.

Llevaba varios días conviviendo con ella, recordaba con exactitud el día en el que había llegado a la enfermería, llorando, mojada y ensangrentada, la habían dejado a su cargo solo porque era la nueva y no podía decir no.

Al ver entrar a Batman y a la imponente mujer que lo acompañaba, le temblaron las piernas y solo atino a asentir cuando le dijeron que se retirara por varias horas, en las que por error dejaría su celular en una de las mesas cercanas a Harley.

Se dio un tiempo para dormir en el comedor, pues tenía que estar vigilándola constantemente, así que era su descanso, despertó por una fuerte sacudida en su hombro, el hombre murciélago esperaba que abriera los ojos, de la impresión casi se va para atrás.

No le tenía miedo, pero le intimidaba, las pocas noticias que llegaban de Gotham decían que aquel hombre marcaba cruelmente a los criminales y los rumores decían que casi había logrado matar a Superman y que después le había ayudado antes de su muerte, pero esos eran rumores del bajo mundo que habían llegado a sus manos por medio de internet.

-Su nombre- Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una orden para que le dijera, ella trago saliva mientras se levantaba y se alisaba el vestido blanco.

-Paula, señor Batman- Y por puro impulso le tendió la mano, la cual no fue correspondida.

-Manténgase al pendiente de Harley, esta… algo alterada.

Y dio media vuelta, moviendo su capa, lo vio perderse por los pasillos, unos segundos más tarde suspiro de alivio.

Cuando llego a la habitación encontró a Harley con los ojos llorosos y mordiéndose las uñas, la vio uno segundos, le dijo que la sedara y así lo hizo, pero un leve miedo se hizo presente cuando vio su celular en el mueble contrario al que lo había dejado, desbloqueado y con la aplicación de marcación abierta. Pero el registro de llamadas no mostraba nada nuevo, por lo cual no tomo en serio el asunto y se retiró, pues su horario había terminado.

Ahora, en el autobús de camino al trabajo, se quedó pensando ¿A quien podría haber llamado en todo caso? No veía al Joker con un celular en mano atendiendo y respondiendo mensajes de su novia –Claro, no podía llamarle de otra manera, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo se llevaban esos dos- miraba por la ventana despreocupada, a todos los trabajadores los recogían en un punto en específico para subirlos a un helicóptero y perderse entre el mar, sin saber exactamente como y donde estaban, llegaban a una Isla, en donde estaba la prisión secreta donde ella trabajaba.

Pero una parada antes de su destino, cinco hombres armados abordaron el camión y a jaloneos y gritos la bajaron, le cubrieron los ojos y la subieron a una camioneta, todo fue tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de pensar que querían con ella, quedo en silencio, tratando de no llorar, por el fondo se escuchaba a uno de los hombres viendo un video en su celular en volumen bajo, todos reían cuando alguien lo hacía en el video y le asusto la risa, que era lo que alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad… un solo pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza.

¿Y yo por qué?

Batman se abrió paso entre la gente curiosa que se había acercado al centro comercial, la gente lo veía con miedo, pues con solo su porte se sentía el aire pesado.

Había escuchado todo lo que había pasado por medio del comunicador de Nightwing, entro sin muchos problemas al lugar, para cuando llego a donde Flash y Nightwing estaban pudo ver todos los cuerpos baleados en el suelo y los secuaces de J inconscientes.

Flash se acercó a él pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez, las pantallas encendidas del centro comercial era lo único que los iluminaba.

-Escucha Batman, no creí, tal vez, pensé que podría llegar a él ¿Ok? Puedes recriminarme todo lo que quieras y no regañes a Nightwing, yo actué impulsivamente, él no tiene nada que ver. - Bruce miro a Dick y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que no había problema, Dick soltó un suspiro, pero después volvió a tensarse, viendo hacia Barry, que acaparaba el campo de visión hacia la pantalla principal del centro comercial.

-Flash, hazte a un lado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estamos bien aquí ¿no es cierto Nightwing?- El mencionado se limitó a guardar silencio, no era necesario ocultárselo, Batman había visto cosas peores.

-Flash, te haces a un lado o te hago yo a un lado-

-Es que…- Lo tomo del hombro y le dio un empujón, viendo hacia la pantalla, lo que observo lo hizo enfurecer y en ese momento perdió toda la calma que pudo haber mantenido.

Había tres niños, estaban colgados de la pared, en sus manos había cuchillos que los mantenía anclados a ella, sus cabezas se mantenían arriba viendo hacia la pantalla con sus ojos abiertos y sin brillo, esto a causa de otros dos cuchillos en su frente, tenían, para acabar de enfurecer a Batman, una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y una J en sus pómulos izquierdos, como la que le había hecho a Jasón en el pasado, arriba sobre sus cabezas había algo escrito con su sangre.

 **"Yo soy el hijo único de Dios** "

La imagen se mantenía ahí, la cámara no se movía y ni rastro del payaso. Y al parecer el audio había sido cortado. Para sorpresa de Barry, Bruce tomo aire y se tranquilizó, para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? -

-Al menos 10 minutos-

\- ¿Salió al aire?

-No, por suerte. - Batman se tomó la cabeza, apretándose el puente de la nariz y mirando hacia arriba, para enfocar la vista en la pantalla de nuevo, los niños no pasaban de los 5 años.

-¿Oráculo?- Espero respuesta por el auricular de su oído, pasaron unos segundos para que le contestaran.

-Dime, aquí estoy-

-Envíame los planos del centro comercial, salidas de emergencia, bodegas, elevadores, pasajes traseros, salidas de personal, sótano, todo y trata de sacarlo al menos de la televisión.

-En eso estoy, se están enviando los archivos, Bruce….Hay más de 145 millones de personas observándolo por transmisión en vivo en Youtube y van en aumento cada segundo, los servidores se han congelado, ni ellos ni yo podemos sacarlo, incluso el gobierno está tratando. Por medio de Facebook se esparce como un enlace, lo abres, no puedes salir del video y se envía a todos tus contactos, es como un virus. Ni hablar de otras redes, creo que ya se entendió el mensaje, tienes que acabar con esto. Se nos esta saliendo de las manos.

-Él nunca ha sido algo controlable Bárbara…recibí los archivos, mantente al pendiente- Toco algunos botones de su brazo derecho y un holograma mostrándole los planos se desplego, logro localizar la guardería, al fondo del centro comercial y en el segundo piso.

-Salgan de aquí y traten de quitar a toda la gente de haya afuera. - Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, adentrándose en la oscuridad del edificio.

\- ¿Y tú que harás Batman?

-Lo de siempre, Dick, lo de siempre.

Y se perdió en la oscuridad, dejando a Nightwing y a Flash atrás.

Veía los cuerpos sentado en un sillón, el panel de cámaras improvisado le había dejado ver la llegada de Batman, que caminaba por los pasillos desolados con calma, sabiendo que, desde los pisos superiores, al menos 30 hombres le apuntaban a la cabeza y 60 mas lo esperaban en los alrededores de la guardería.

Sabía que solo lo quería a él y que no era momento de tentarlo, pues estaba más ansioso y enojado que nunca.

Lois lo veía fijamente desde el sillón contrario, había estado así por lo menos 20 minutos, pues la curiosidad le había ganado y había visto los cadáveres, lo miraba con rabia, odio, miedo, un sin fin de sentimientos negativos a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado.

Le había pintado la cara de blanco y con maquillaje negro había hecho un tipo de antifaz en sus ojos, que se había corrido por sus lágrimas, pareciendo un arlequín triste, su boca, antes de ser cubierta para que dejara de gritarle de groserías, se había pintado con la sangre de los niños, una sonrisa surcaba de oreja a oreja.

Los niños restantes simplemente estaban en silencio, moviendo uno que otro juguete de vez en cuando, aburrido, con un ademan ordeno que volvieran a prender el audio de la cámara.

Dio unas cortas indicaciones en voz baja y comenzó a silbar, le había parecido irónico hacerlo, porque era una tonada que muchos adultos reconocerían gracias a una famosa película, la pantalla mostraba a Batman caminando por los pasillos, alternando con los hombres que le apuntaban y con los pocos niños aún vivos con sus miradas vacías, además de los cadáveres colgados a la pared y como audio sus silbidos, para cuando las ultimas tonadas de "Twisted Nerve" salían de sus labios, tenía en sus manos un aparato donde controlaba cada bomba, con el dedo paso al menos la mitad de las cincuenta que tenía listas, mientras veía la pantalla principal, levanto su dedo, escuchando a Lois negar desesperadamente, no quería perder de vista a Batman, que se había detenido frente a una de las pantallas, podía ver la expectación en su rostro, se conocían también que J estaba seguro de que ya sabía lo que venía, observo a Lois rápido, quien pataleaba y lloraba, cuando se percató de que la miraba hizo algunos sonidos de súplica, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras miraba como las esperanzas de Lois caían por los suelos, en la última nota, apretó la pantalla y una emisora de radio exploto en la ciudad.

Sus risas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, mientras que veía a Batman con una cara tan cómica para él, era como un puchero de niño, un niño rico que trataba de parecer enojado.

Rio a pierna suelta en el sillón, viendo las cámaras que se habían encargado de colocar en los edificios aledaños a donde habían puesto las bombas, los edificios que conformaban la emisora iban cayendo uno a uno, como fichas de dominó.

Siguió riendo hasta que le empezó a doler el estómago, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho otra risa justo a la suya, una risa aguda, infantil, femenina, abrió los ojos, en el piso, Harley estaba con uno de sus tantos trajes reveladores, con su corsé a rojo y azul, al igual que unos diminutos shorts, unas calcetas que le llegaban hasta los muslos y su pelo pintado a juego.

No paro de observarla, hasta que ella lo miro a él. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, estaban rojos, cansados, con moretones alrededor de ellos y su sonrisa destruida.

- _¡Sigue Puddin! ¡Sigue! Me encanta escucharte reír, lástima que no estoy junto a ti…_ \- Y desapareció de improvisto, mientras su risa seguía en el lugar.

Se levantó furioso, volteo el sillón de una patada, se jalo el pelo hacia atrás y se apretó fuerte la cara mientras gruñía, se desarreglo el moño verde, sentía que lo asfixiaba, ese día se había vestido con un traje morado como antaño.

Se quedó así con la cara entre las manos un largo rato, las cámaras grababan a Batman abriéndose paso entre los hombres de J, pero se le estaban yendo encima y dudaba que los venciera, por lo que rio profundamente.

En las cámaras del estacionamiento logro ver que la gente alrededor del centro comercial había desaparecido y el niño de rojo corría sacando a los policías que se rehusaban a irse, según ellos por su propia seguridad.

No sabía exactamente que se estaba transmitiendo en vivo en ese momento y que no, pero no le importaba, incluso si lo estaban grabando a él, le importaba poco.

Miro a sus hombres, que lo veían como bicho raro, era una de las reacciones más extrañas que había tenido desde que su reina había desaparecido y algunos incluso ya estaban pensando en desertar, pues en ese tiempo al menos cuarenta hombres habían muerto.

\- ¿¡Qué acaso tengo algo en la cara imbéciles?! Pónganse a trabajar que para eso les pago. - Ellos voltearon hacia otro lado, el que se encargaba de la informática era el único que no había volteado a verlo, apretando teclas con injuria, trataba de ganarle a alguna otra computadora que quería sacarlos de la señal televisaba, la que no se debería de perder por ningún motivo según el jefe.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Un helicóptero armado se acerca al centro comercial! Y… oh dios… ¡Es militar jefe! –

J tomo la cámara y levanto a Lois a la fuerza, descubrió su boca y ella le escupió en la cara, él se limpió y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la hubiera tirado al suelo de no ser porque la sostenía fuertemente del brazo.

Acerco su cuerpo al suyo y con una de sus navajas le presiono el cuello, ella lo miraba con coraje, si acabaría muerta ahí, al menos lo haría con dignidad.

-Es momento de que empieces tu trabajo, informaras a la gente que sucede, solo lo que te digan mis hombres, yo tengo que encargarme de otro asunto, ponte frente a la cámara y no olvides sonreír. ¡Una de las cámaras va conmigo! - La soltó y camino hacia la salida del local, seguido por Jhonny, Lois se quedó en silencio, los hombres pintados de payaso la observaron un buen rato, suponía que su vestimenta iba conforme a su rango, porque los que ocultaban la cara con algún tipo de mascara, eran los que daban instrucciones, mientras que los maquillados eran solo peones

Le desataron las manos y se peinó lo que pudo el cabello, no podía quitarse el maquillaje sin dejar echo un desastre peor de lo que ya era su cara, por lo que se quedó así, espero instrucciones y le pusieron una pantalla enfrente que decía sus diálogos, tomo aire profundamente, tratando de imaginarse estando en una situación normal, cuando la cámara se encendió y alguien levanto un pulgar, comenzó a leer.

-Ciudad de Metrópolis….

Subió las escaleras seguido de al menos diez hombres con armas de largo alcance, Jhonny iba detrás de él, le paso la bazuca ya preparada y Joker se preparó, la puso sobre sus hombros lista para ser disparada, abrió la puerta de la azotea de una patada, apunto en cuestión de segundos al helicóptero que se veía cada vez más cerca y disparo mientras escuchaba con satisfacción por medio de los parlantes la voz de Lois.

- _Ciudad de Metrópolis, he notado la falta de sonrisas en su ciudad desde la muerte de Superman, no traten de negarlo, aun les duele su perdida, han oído los rumores, esa criatura de otro mundo no fue lo único que lo mato, Batman lo debilito primero, dejándose manipular por el conocido Lex Luthor, al cual tiene encerrado en mi ciudad, en Arkham, cuando a su lado también debería de estar el murciélago, pues los dos son tan culpables como la criatura, si no me creen aten cabos, ¿Por qué durante varias horas el Batwing sobrevoló la ciudad de Metrópolis? ¿Cómo llego la criatura hasta Gotham? ¿Es solo coincidencia que unas horas antes los dos hombres de capa hayan estado ahí? ¿De donde sacaron el arma que mato a Superman? ¿De donde sacaron tanta kriptonita?...-_ Escucho un sollozo contenido de Lois, después ella continuo con la voz ahogada _.- Batman no es un ángel, ni en el principio ni en estos últimos veinte años, no lo será en un futuro, porque gracias a él, hombres como yo existimos._

Mientras todas esas palabras eran pronunciadas, el helicóptero luchaba por mantenerse en el aire, aunque el caso ya estaba perdido, caería y todos adentro morirían, en un vano intento por detener su matanza, sonrió con satisfacción, al igual que comenzó a reír, pero cuando el helicóptero iba a caer definitivamente, una figura voladora lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo bajo al piso como si nada, salvando las vidas.

Se acercó al borde de la azotea, no podía ser cierto, él estaba muerto, muy muerto, tres metros bajo tierra, le habían llorado, lo sabía, Batman había estado ahí, Lois también, no era posible.

La figura ayudo a bajar rápidamente a los hombres atemorizados, iba encapuchada, con algo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, Joker se quedó observando, hasta que la figura dejo caer esa tela que la cubría.

Vio a una mujer, alta, esbelta y de pelo negro, portaba una armadura, una espada y un escudo. Lo miraba como si pudiera verlo a los ojos desde tanta distancia, lo analizaba, trataba de ver en lo profundo de su alma y eso lo hastiaba.

Sin que Diana se lo esperara, Joker le sonrió, en un momento llego a parecer una sonrisa infantil por el gesto de mano que le hizo, pero por lo poco que sabía de ese hombre por los archivos de Batman, es que nunca hay nada predecible con él y lo confirmo cuando después de bajar la mano sacara algo de su bolso del pantalón y apretara algo con el dedo, segundos después de un edificio aledaño, se empezaron a oír risas al unísono, la sede de HSBC de Metrópolis había sido infectada con el gas de la risa, personas trataban de salir del edificio, pero caían muertas en pocos segundos.

Ahora entendía, la rabia contenida de Bruce, la ira, el odio, pues ese hombre no mataba por un propósito, por un plan, por perjudicar, no, simplemente por diversión y eso le asqueaba de sobremanera.

Perdió de vista al hombre de cabello verde, de un fuerte salto, estuvo en la azotea en un segundo, desenfundo su espada, lista para detener la masacre, se encontró con Joker negando con un dedo con el aparato en mano.

-No,no,no, quieta o más gente muere, ya me canse de explotar lugares, suena muy repetitivo y no es mi estilo, he dicho que solo quería a Batman y ustedes siguen llegando ¿Qué son? ¿Sus nuevas perras? Aléjense de esto o más gente muere. - Diana no retrocedió, es más, dio varios pasos hacia delante, podía arrancarle el aparato y salir de ahí con él en sus manos, evitando más muertes, J gruño y harto apretó otro botón, un rascacielos se partió por la mitad.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Al menos salva a la gente que quede en la parte de arriba, maldita perra!- Diana dudo un segundo, pero al escuchar de lejos los gritos, se decidió por ir al edificio, cargándolo con esfuerzo entre sus brazos, no había lugar a donde dejarlo caer, las avenidas eran muy estrechas y en varios kilómetros no había nada deshabitado, sabía que en ese momento J se estaría burlando de ella, pues no le quedaba de otra que alejarse y salvar a la gente que tenía entre sus manos, así, Joker, la vio volando en dirección contraria, a pesar de que le había gustado verla humillada no le dio por reír, ahora estaba más furioso que nunca, pues parecía que no pararían de llegar y eso lo estaba atrasando con su encuentro con Batman.

 _-A quien engañamos, las cosas nunca nos salen bien, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, ¿Por eso tantas palizas recuerdas? Déjalo, Batman no vendrá y en cuestión de tiempo estaremos rodeados de meta humanos cuando se te acaben las opciones-_ J miro a Jack, su pelo revoloteaba con el aire y su mirada se veía triste, derrotada, gruño con fuerza y levanto su arma, apuntando a la cabeza, Jack tomo su mano entre las suyas, acercándose más. - _Vamos, hazlo, hazlo, jala el gatillo…_ \- Su voz cambio de timbre, convirtiéndose en una más grave y profunda, J parpadeo y cuando volvió a mirar, ya no era Jack, era el mismo, con el labial corrido, profundas ojeras, desaliñado y con el pelo hecho un desastre, además de estar considerablemente más flaco, casi en los huesos. – _Haznos ese maldito favor ¿Quieres? Tan solo acaba con todo_ \- Sonrió mientras lo miraba con locura, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, hacían que el gris resplandeciera como un foco. - _¡Hazlo! -_ El arma se le disparo y vio cómo su propio cuerpo caía de la azotea, cuando volteo hacia abajo, vio a Harley, con un vestido negro, llorando profundamente, ofuscado, miro hacia otro lado, no pensaba y no reaccionaba, lo demás lo hizo mecánicamente.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la guardería, Batman seguía en pelea constante con sus hombres a unos cuantos metros de ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron y Bruce supo que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado haya arriba no había sido nada bueno.

Joker camino rápidamente, encontrándose con Lois llorando en el suelo, la cámara se había apagado de nuevo y el la encendió, dando instrucciones de que lo siguiera con detenimiento, tomo a una niña y aun niño al azar, arrastrándolos por el pelo, hasta que quedaron debajo de los cadáveres colgados en la pared, comenzaron a llorar llamando por sus padres, J tomo primero a la niña, la levanto sin problemas del cuello, ella se movía intentando respirar.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando pides ayuda Batman, esto era entre tú y yo, pero metiste más gente y pagarás por eso, mira a esta indefensa criatura, rogando por vivir, quiero que todos me escuchen, yo no quite esta vida, fue Batman y sus amigos, gracias a su insensatez y falta de respeto.

Rápidamente saco una navaja de su saco, clavándola en el ojo de la niña, ella se movió e intento en vano empujar la mano de J para sacar el arma blanca, pateaba con sus pequeños pies tratando de que la soltaran, Joker no se inmuto y movió la navaja hacia abajo, hubo un momento en el que algo duro detuvo su avance, supuso que era el hueso del cráneo, por lo que de un movimiento brusco y rápido jalo hacia abajo, la niña grito aún más fuerte y el siguió bajando y bajando hasta salir de su barbilla, con la mitad de la cara desprendida la niña dejo de gritar, pero seguía consiente, mirando lo único que su ojo restante podía ver, al payaso que se encargaría de darle una muerte dolorosa.

J aburrido, clavo repetidas veces la navaja en el torso de la niña, la sangre termino de manchar la ropa color rosa, y él se llenó la cara de sangre y el pecho a causa de la que salpicaba hacia él.

Cuando termino simplemente dejo caer el cuerpo sin ninguna preocupación, desecho y sangrando aún. Se acercó al niño con una sonrisa, este retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que se golpeó la espalda con la pared, Joker al no querer repetir lo de la navaja, rompió el vidrio contra incendios, sacando la gran hacha que contenía.

-¡Oh HA HA HA será como cortar leña del bosque!- Y dio el primer corte, a diferencia de la niña, el pequeño no gritó, solo se oían sus quejidos y sus movimientos involuntarios. J iba alternado los cortes con palabras.

-Batman

-Siempre

-Arruinando

-Todo

-Nunca

-Aprende

Se detuvo un momento para quitarse el saco y desabrocharse unos cuantos botones de la camisa, dejando ver sus tatuajes, siguió cortando el pequeño cuerpo hasta que se hartó de él, dejándolo irreconocible y tiro el hacha.

Tomo la cabeza que seguía conectada a la columna vertebral, la cual trataba de mantener unidas a las pocas partes que quedaban del tórax, lo levanto sacudiéndolo, viendo como caían las entrañas al suelo, lo zarandeo frente a la cámara mientras sonreía, al final lo lanzo hacia algún otro lado.

-Y así mi estimado público es como se hace un picadillo al estilo Joker, HA HA HA- Se encontraba despeinado y sudado, pero su risa seguía siendo amarga, se abrazó el estómago mientras veía la cara horrorizada de Lois y de los demás niños.

Y por un segundo se olvidó de Harley.

Había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Joker, pero cuando una niña empezó a gritar se distrajo para poder voltear a la pantalla, vio como le enterraba la navaja una y otra vez y en ese momento de distracción recibió varios golpees a la cabeza que terminaron por tirarlo al suelo y después-justo cuando J terminaba de matar al niño- de caer inconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando al fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Lois frente a el atada a una silla, cuando noto que había despertado, con los ojos le indico hacia donde ver, a su derecha vio a Joker con la mirada en el cielo, sentado en un sillón, a su lado, había una cámara, que los estaba grabando a los dos, a su izquierda, estaba la pared donde seguían tres niños colgados, mas dos "cuerpos" –si es que se les podía llamar de esa manera, pues solo quedaban trozos de ellos- en el suelo.

-Bruce, ¿Estas ahí? ¿Ya despertaste? Mueve la cabeza hacia abajo si es un si- Suponía que Bárbara lo veía desde la pantalla, por lo que hizo lo que pidió, el instante comenzó a hablar de nuevo. - Escucha, tienes que llegar a la azotea, los demás te están esperando ahí, la prioridad es sacar a Lois y salvar a los niños, no tomes en cuenta daños secundarios, esto está empeorando.

-Jefe, al parecer ya despertó- Jhonny se acercó a Batman con la intensión de quitarle la máscara, pero J lo empujo a un lado.

\- ¿Quieres que te electrocuten? Nunca caigas en el viejo truco de la máscara, hola, Bats, viejo dormilón, te estuve esperando. - Le mostro su sonrisa metálica, después se mordió el labio tratando de no reír. -Es hora del final, se de tus amigos aquí arriba, pero les dirás que salgan de aquí, ¿Sabes por qué? Exacto, tengo a personas muy importantes comiendo de la palma de mi mano, puedo explotarles su pequeña cabecita si yo quiero, bueno una de ellas es, ya sabes, la….- Se acercó a su oído susurrándole las siguientes palabras- Señora Martha Kent, oh es muy amable ¿Sabes? Parece que ya había pasado por esta situación antes, incluso, ahora, en su casa con mis hombres está muy tranquila. No se ha resistido, ni gritado, ni siquiera trato de pedir ayuda…. No defraudes a Martha, Brucy, no lo hagas, por favor. - Batman al oír su nombre se tensó, sabía desde hace varios años que Joker sabia su identidad, pero como él le dijo alguna vez, no le interesaba el hombre bajo la máscara, ya que este no era divertido. J se separó viendo a Lois.

-La siguiente persona es el jefe de esta mujer, a diferencia de la anterior, si se resistió, se nota que fue un muchacho fuerte en sus tiempos ¡Noqueo a uno de mis hombres! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba en verdad! -Mostro unas cortas carcajadas y viendo hacia la cámara continuo. - El siguiente en mi lista es el alcalde de Gotham, él ya está acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero eso no quita que este aterrado amarrado en una silla como veces anteriores. La ultima y no menos importante es la pequeña Vicky Vale, oh esa perra chismosa, cada uno tiene una bomba de tiempo, no diré ninguna ubicación, las publicare en algún lugar de Twitter, el primero que las encuentre será el héroe del día, vamos internautas, ¡es su oportunidad! Para que sepan si la coordenada es correcta, al ponerla en Maps, el punto se volverá morado, ¡mucha suerte! HA HA HA-

-Con un demonio, Bruce, ¿Sabes cuantas publicaciones se hacen en un segundo? Incluso este tipo ya es tendencia, seguiré buscando, te diré cuando las encuentre ¿Bruce?.- Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, miro a Lois por un momento y noto algo ¿Dónde estaban todos los niños? Se supone que estaban en esa habitación, comenzó a preocuparse, mientras por el comunicador de su oído escuchaba a Oráculo diciéndole cosas, que no captaba bien en ese momento.

\- ¡Te dije que repitieras después de mí! - Sintió un golpe en su cara, que lo hizo escupir sangre, sus oídos pitaban, no había recobrado la conciencia al cien y la cabeza le punzaba, gruño un poco, no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Miro a J con ira y le escupió a los zapatos, este ni se inmuto, tan solo movió un poco el pie para quitar la suciedad.

-¿De que hablábamos? ¿De tu falta de cariño y atención? Hace falta que alguien ría con cada uno de tus movimientos y palabras ¿no? Como que al payaso le falta algo- Sabia que no debía provocarlo, pero lo dicho ya no se podía retirar, J suspiro con pesadez y simplemente le sonrió mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, en un rápido movimiento, saco su arma y disparo en el brazo a Lois, pudo escuchar su grito ahogado por tener la boca cubierta y vio sangre bajar por lo largo de su brazo. Además, de nuevas lagrimas que hacían que se corriera más su maquillaje.

-Bien Bats, tengo que aceptar que ya me tienes arto, planeaba hacerlo de otra manera, pero tú te cierras Bats, te cierras demasiado, en realidad, tengo a un rehén más, pero no quería utilizarlo, ya sabes, sonara muy cliché, pero tú la has metido en esto, por respeto a su nombre, solo te diré quien es a ti.- Se alejó un poco para tomar una de las iPads que estaban en una mesa, tranquilamente, la puso frente a Bruce, una llamada de FaceTime se estaba realizando y cuando contestaron la reconoció al instante.

-Hijo de puta, ¿Qué rayos quieres con ella? No tiene que ver nada conmigo desde hace años, tu deberías de saberlo. - J mostro su sonrisa siniestra, mientras Bruce mantenía la mirada en la pantalla, con su traje de látex ceñido al cuerpo, Selina Kyle se mantenía colgada del techo, con sus brazos hacia arriba, la mujer de cabello corto y negro miro hacia la pantalla, su rostro, pálido y hermoso, se encontraba lleno de moretones y sangre, veía con una mirada decidida a la cámara, sabia en manos de quien estaba su vida, por lo que no mostraba miedo. Se debían incontables veces la vida el uno al otro, confiaba en Bruce, a pesar de que la había alejado. La llamada termino.

\- ¿Bien? ¿ya estás dispuesto a cooperar? - Bruce no contesto, pero no le soltaba la mirada- Perfecto, tomare eso como un sí- J hizo un ademan con la mano y las cámaras fueron apagadas, tomo en sus manos el rosto de Batman, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, lo golpeo varias veces, para poder sacar algo de su furia. - Me vas a decir, donde mierda esta Harley por las buenas o lo harás por las malas. Además, le dirás a tus amigos que se larguen de aquí.- Le dieron un micrófono y lo puso a su alcance, Bruce comenzó a hablar, mientras escuchaba a Oráculo negar repetidamente, que no dejara manipular.

-Flash, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, salgan de aquí, me las puedo arreglar solo, en cuanto las coordenadas sean expuestas, ayuden a esas personas, no vuelvan, he salido de peores situaciones, al fin de cuentas, es solo un payaso más- Con las últimas palabras J lo golpeo con el micrófono, destrozándolo en su rostro, tomo a Lois en brazos y antes de desaparecer de su vista, con una sonrisa socarrona le dijo.

-Si puedes salir solo de esto y alcanzarme en menos de 10 minutos doy mi palabra de no tirarla por el borde del edificio, ya dije Bats, 10 minutos, que la suerte este siempre de tu lado HA HA HA- Y se perdió de vista, junto con su fiel lacayo Jhonny, varios hombres lo rodearon y viendo su oportunidad, corto las sogas con un batarang, se levantó pesadamente, mirando a cada uno de los hombres maquillados, mientras que los enmascarados tomaban todas las cosas excepto una de las cámaras para salir de ahí.

Se trono el cuello y las manos, los hombres se pusieron en guardia, los más cobardes estaban temblando.

-Hagamos esto rápido.

Llegando a la azotea, su camisa ya estaba más que llena de sangre, vio a la mujer de armadura, si no recordaba mal, Batman la había llamado "Wonder Woman"

-¿Acaso no escuchaste su mensaje? Largo- Dejo a Lois en manos de Jhonny, el resto de sus hombres fueron llegando con todo el equipo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, eres solo un hombre desquiciado más, he visto miles de tu tipo, tendrás razón en que nunca dejen de existir, pero te aseguro que tú eres de los menos peligrosos- Noto que hablaba con acento, como si fuera extranjera y le causo gracia, se acercó un poco a ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y dime preciosa, ¿Alguien importante? Tengo muchos modelos a seguir, dime un nombre. – Ella frunció el ceño y sonriendo le dijo.

-Adolfo Hitler, tuve la experiencia de estar frente a el- Opuesto a lo que esperaba, J hizo una mueca de asco.

-Carajo, ¿Así es como me ves? Puede que sea un lunático, pero soy un lunático americano, jamás seguiría a un nazi. – El sonido del celular de J los distrajo, el miro la pantalla y sonriendo le dijo- Es hora de que te vayas, las coordenadas ya fueron reveladas, bueno, en realidad, faltan dos, pero te diré que una es de Martha, te recomiendo que vayas por ella primero. Ya sabes, donde fue el funeral.

Diana trago en seco ¿Cómo sabia eso él? Empezó a preocuparse por Martha, pero también tenía la posibilidad de salvar a Lois en ese momento, indecisa miro a Lois a los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza y Diana dio media vuelta y salió volando.

-Como joden, en serio. Ok muchachos ¡Es hora del gran final! ¡Prepárense para la llegada del murciélago! ¿Quién lleva el tiempo? - Uno de los hombres levanto la mano.-¿Cuánto llevamos?

-Nueve minutos señor- J dio un gran aplauso al aire y gruño de forma satisfactoria.

-¡Nueve minutos! ¡Eso es música para mis oídos! - Obligo a Lois a mantenerse en pie, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos desde atrás, con una navaja presionando su cuello, camino hacia uno de los bordes de la azotea. -Creo que Bats no pudo con los de allá abajo, mala suerte para ti preciosa. - Y la empujo hacia el vacío.

-¡NO!- J volteo a ver a Batman, quien trataba de quitarse a todos sus hombres de encima.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Si quieres quitarme algo yo te quitare el doble! Es lo único que podía saldar tu deuda con Superman, su madre y su novia ¡Y ahora una está muerta! ¡Oh y te aseguro que la otra lo estará próximamente! HA HA HA- Mientras reía un batarang fue directo hacia él, lo esquivo apenas, contraatacando con uno de sus naipes, que dio en la pierna del murciélago, a quien no le dio tiempo de esquivar otros tres más por los hombres que trataban de detenerlo.

Joker se asomó al vacío, esperando ver a Lois muerta, hecha puré en el asfalto, pero en vez de eso, estaba ahí, mirando hacia arriba, J saco su arma y trato de darle, pero ella se echó a correr, suponía que el corredor la había salvado, volvió a prestar atención a la batalla de Batman.

Pensando que ya no le dejarían nada con lo que divertirse y siendo informado por Johnny que todo estaba listo, le dio la orden a sus hombres de que se detuvieran, muchos ya estaban en el suelo y los pocos que quedaban se mantenían en pie a duras penas, el siguiente paso era que los dejaran solos.

La tensión se sentía en el aire mientras Bruce trataba de recobrar el aliento y estar alerta de cualquier movimiento de Joker, cuando el último hombre abandono la azotea, J le lanzo un naipe más, haciendo que retrocediera, después las canicas que se convertían en pequeñas granadas, que lo hicieron caer al suelo, con rapidez, se puso sobre él, golpeándolo repetidas veces en la cara, dejándolo aún más aturdido, Batman logro sacárselo de encima con un corte en el pecho con un batarang que empuño y una patada que lo impulso hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo, J se levantó rápidamente.

\- ¿Crees que puedes tomar mis cosas e irte como si nada? Oh no, no, no- Negaba fuertemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. La cortada en el pecho era profunda y le dolía horrores, pero no se quejaría, no se rebajaría. Se tocó la herida, para con una sonrisa socarrona le enseñara la sangre a Batman.

Torció la boca mientras se limpiaba en su pantalón. -Qué crees ¿Qué no sé que esta es tu venganza? No la metiste a Arkham porque sabias que podría sacarla sin problemas- Se detuvo un momento y de manera teatral camino frente a él- ¡Con un chasquido de mis dedos! - Se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás, manchándolo de sangre.- Ella hubiera quedado libre, por qué en mi ciudad se hace lo que yo mande Bats.

-Pues esta no es tu ciudad Joker-

-¡Lo sé perfectamente! ¡Por eso es que vine a darle diversión a estas personas! ¿Dónde están tus clases de historia ah? ¿Nunca oíste del expansionismo? Ha Ha Ha-

Su risa no era fuerte ni escalofriante como Batman la conocía, era un intento de copia de la original, Bruce se puso alerta, pues J saco una pistola de su saco, apuntándole.

-¿Qué crees que me dijo ayer Harley?- Noto algo extraño en sus ojos, se habían puesto demasiado rojos, resaltando lo gris, al analizar lo que había dicho, se sorprendió.

-¿A qué te...

-¡A lo que le hiciste! ¡A eso me refiero! ¿No sabes? Pues escucha con atención. - Saco su celular y reprodujo el mensaje, Batman estuvo todo el tiempo atento, notando las reacciones del payaso con cada palabra, noto furia, odio, descontrol y un atisbo de dolor a lo último, Harley se oía cansada, triste, incluso, con las últimas palabras noto un poco de odio. Bruce tenía que aceptar que se sentía mal, no había sido su intención, si lo hubiera sabido, no la habría llevado a ese lugar... Pero ¿qué diferencia tenía? ¿La trataba peor J no? Terminó el mensaje y sin esperarlo, recibió una bala en el hombro, el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No te estoy matando por qué sabemos que nos necesitamos el uno al otro, sin mí no existes tú y sin ti yo no existo, es por mera supervivencia, no quiero perder mi medio de entretenimiento. - Soltó una risa ahogada, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, mantenía el arma en alto, apuntándole al otro hombro-

-Joker, yo no sabía...- Batman miro J que apretaba tan fuerte los dientes mientras sofocaba un gruñido que incluso escuchaba el rechinar.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Se todas las funciones que tienes en tu traje! Sé que tienes rayos X, monitor de pulsaciones, ¡todo! ¿Y no pudiste verlo? No me hagas reír...- Disparo de nuevo, pero Batman alcanzo a esquivarlo, rozándole el brazo y cortándole su traje.

-¡Ya basta Joker! ¡¿Acaso me dirás que ahora te importa su situación?! ¿Después de tantos años? ¡Tan solo reaccionas así por que no la encuentras! ¡Por qué no la tienes a tu alcance, por qué no está riendo a tu lado y porque te odia!

-¡Ella no me odia, esta dolida por lo que le paso! Pero tu como yo sabemos que es estúpida, no se pone a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si me quedaba con ella, no sabe nadar, nos retrasaría y acabaríamos los dos en prisión.

-¿Y te hubieras quedado de saber su situación?-Espero una respuesta, mientras veía el rostro de J contraerse, una sonrisa apareció en el mientras cambiaba de posición.

-No, Bats, en realidad creo que todo hubiera seguido igual, pero bueno, el punto aquí es que quiero que me digas donde está. – Saco el aparato donde controlaba las bombas y lo balanceo en su mano. - ¿Oh quieres más muertes? Por mí no hay problema. No olvides a la gatita que está esperando por ti. No creo que quieras dejarla sin su cariño correspondiente al menos una última vez.-

Batman se lanzó hacia él, tirándolo al suelo, dispuesto a arrebatarle ese aparato de las manos, forcejearon, se golpearon y se cortaron por varios segundos, cuando al fin pudieron separarse, Batman tenía la capa llena de cortes al igual que su máscara, que cubría solo lo suficiente.

-Brucy, mira esas ojeras, ¿No has estado durmiendo bien? ¿Buscas nuevo Robín acaso? ¿O son los problemas de la empresa? - Un batarang acabo enterrado en su hombro, lo saco con rapidez y fuerza tirándolo al piso, fue cuando recordó algo, no tenía el aparato. Miro a Batman quien con una sonrisa socarrona y cansada se lo mostraba en sus manos, lo agito en el aire y con las dos manos lo aplasto, a diferencia de lo que él creía, J no mostro sorpresa o preocupación, si no que, empezó a reír mientras se cubría el rostro.

-Es que… oh… parece que no me conoces, pareces un novato, veinte años tirados a la basura- Levanto las manos y comenzó a aplaudir- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Batman ha matado a miles de personas en los suburbios! - En ese momento, miles de explosiones sacudieron los alrededores de la ciudad, las zonas residenciales, comenzaron a caer una por una, en el centro, los grandes edificios de departamentos se derrumbaban a espaldas del comodín, que reía y brincaba de un lado a otro, pero para Bruce lo único que oía era esa risa, risa que conocía hace años, esa risa que había matado a tantos con un fondo catastrófico, lleno de fuego.

-Ahora, solo te queda salvar a Selina, vamos, dime dónde está mi arlequín y te digo las coordenadas- Le extendió un papel, pero lo retiro en cuanto Bruce trato de acercarse, negó con un dedo mientras chasqueaba la lengua, como quien regañaba a un niño. -No, primero el lugar.

-Una prisión secreta, te aseguro que está a salvo, pero no puedo decirte más, piénsalo, date el tiempo de pensar si la quieres de vuelta para que este a tu alrededor como mosca todo el día y si es así, encuéntrala. - J rio mientras le tiraba el papel a la cara, una prisión secreta, que gran ayuda, pero sabía que Batman no soltaría más información, lo veía en sus ojos y en su temblar, decidió dejarlo por la paz e ignorar, al menos por el momento, la cursilería que había dicho, ya después se daría el tiempo de reír con ella. Además de que era inteligente y sabia, que no podía seguir ahí, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, se le habían acabado las opciones.

-Anda, lárgate de una vez, me das asco ¿dónde está el Batman que me rompió los dientes? Carajo… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Fue la edad? HA HA HA- Bruce lo ignoro, el fuego seguía propagándose y los gritos cada vez más fuertes lo abrumaban. - Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, tú también necesitas un siquiatra Bats, mírate, mira tus ojos, el peso de las muertes te consume, eso es tan aburrido, tan solo espero el día en que te vea pasar por las puertas de Arkham.- Suspiro con pesar y le hecho una última mirada, mientras registraba las coordenadas en uno de los tantos aparatos de su brazo, J se había dado cuenta –y aguantaba la risa por eso- que Batman había olvidado por completo a los niños, en su estupor por salvar algo preciado.

Un helicóptero se puso cerca de uno de los bordes del edificio y J camino hacia el, vio a Batman observándolo, sin mover un musculo.

-¡Harley tan solo quiere cumplir sus sueños contigo! ¿¡estarías dispuesto a hacerlos realidad?! ¡¿Ha rebajarte de esa manera?!- J no respondió, ni siquiera le dio ganas de contestar, eran preguntas muy estúpidas, Batman sabia las respuestas, por lo que el helicóptero salió de ahí, el Batwing paso a su lado unos segundos después. Johnny le dio un botón a J, mientras le mostraba una tablet con la imagen de los niños en una tienda de juguetes, sonriendo, sin saber lo que pasaría, las cámaras lo enfocaron a él.

-Batman no es un salvador, no es un héroe, se olvidó de los hijos de Metrópolis por ir a salvar a otra persona, puso su vida sobre la de ellos, dejándolos en mis manos y mis manos…. son la muerte. - Apretó el botón frente a la cámara y la imagen cambio inmediatamente a los niños, que trataban de escapar de ese humo verde que les quemaba los pulmones y que los hacía reír dolorosamente, uno a uno fueron cayendo al piso, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus tiernos ojos. La transmisión se cortó con sus risas de fondo, al menos había perturbado a Batman y al mundo un poco.

Ya sentado en la camioneta blindada con Johnny al volante, se destenso un poco, salían rápidamente de la ciudad para volver a Gotham, los dos se mantenían en silencio, mientras J se recargaba más en el asiento, gruñendo de dolor, pretendía curarse, pero lo haría llegando a casa, no podía dejar a ver debilidad.

Le habían informado que todo había salido como lo planeado, ninguno de los niños de la guardería pudo ser salvado, bueno, en realidad ya habían muerto todos, ya que los meta humanos y Nightwing se encargaron de rescatar a los rehenes, Lois ya había sido llevada a un hospital y Selina estaba siendo rescatada por su caballero de capa oscura. Miraba las calles sin tomarles mucha importancia, rememorando las últimas palabras del murciélago, sus reacciones al darle a conocer el mensaje y lo que hizo para salvar a Lois, sabía que se sentía en deuda con Superman y por eso hacia tanto por personas que habían significado mucho para el fallecido héroe.

Rio bajo por eso, "en deuda" era una frase algo absurda, el enmascarado siempre estaba rodeado de ayudantes, suponía que ahora se sentía una porquería, pues a costa de salvar unas cuantas vidas, se habían perdido muchas más y todo por saldar una deuda y hacerse el héroe.

Johnny lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y J lo sabía, pero no le importaba, seguía pensando si lo que había dicho Batman había sido cierto y es que ¿Cómo era posible que el más grande detective, no se diera cuanta de ese detalle tan insignificante? Lo sacaba de quicio, rechinando sus dientes miro a Johnny y rio al ver su rostro asustado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué me esfuerzo en encontrarla en vez de dejarla a su suerte como veces anteriores?

-Lo que usted quiera que yo sepa, lo acepto, yo soy uno más de sus hombres, no tiene que darme explicaciones.

-No es una explicación idiota, calla y escucha, saca tus propias conclusiones y después esfuérzate más en tu trabajo.

De la bolsa de su pantalón saco su celular, esa funda que le había mandado a hacer, demostraba su resistencia cada vez más, pues el teléfono no tenía ni un rayón, ni un indicio de maltrato, a pesar de toda la acción de hace unos minutos.

Entro a notas de voz, donde había guardado el mensaje y le dio al icono de la flecha para que reprodujera, subió el volumen al máximo, dejando que Johnny escuchara el mensaje que el día anterior había recibido por parte de Harley.

-Me tiene, lo sabes, no sé dónde estoy, Puddin ¿Vendrás por mí?, yo siempre voy por ti a Arkham, harías lo mismo por mí ¿no? - Un corto silencio y después un quejido, Harley comenzó a hablar de nuevo, se notaba que quería retener las lágrimas, provocándole un nudo en la garganta- Me lastimo, me humillo y me rebajo a no más que una loca de libro, quiere alejarme de ti, que te olvide y que vuelva a ser como una de ellos, sabes que no puedo, ¿Te digo algo?, resulto positivo, te lo iba a decir cuando llegáramos a casa…. Pero me abandonaste a mi suerte, te dije que no sabía nadar y a ti no te importo, ahora, se ha ido, esta vez, no fallé yo, fallaste tú- se detuvo un momento, se escuchó como inhalaba con fuerza-Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado, si tan solo no estuvieras tan loco…-Al fin se logró escuchar los sollozos que reprimía y a lo lejos un pitido se hacía más fuerte y rápido-¡Si tan solo te importara un poco, si tan solo…- Y el mensaje se cortó, dejando que escuchara a la operadora repetir la hora y día del mensaje. Un rugido salió del fondo de su garganta, escuchaba las risas y el llanto de Jack y Harley en el fondo de su mente, al igual que las últimas palabras de Bats, todo como un remolino, queriendo hacer explotar su cabeza, la cual golpeo repetidas veces contra el vidrio, mientras veía los edificios pasar, tenía que sacarla a como diera lugar.

- _Puddin… Quiero ser madre._ \- Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, mientras esa oración se repetía una y otra vez martillando sus oídos.

Johnny se mantuvo en silencio, mientras miraba a la carretera, no tenía nada que decir, pero por la reacción de su jefe, tenía indicios de saber lo que estaba pasando y es que Joker era uno de esos villanos que querían dejar su huella y que alguien siguiera su ideología.

Y también se compadecía por Harley, un sueño roto más a la lista.

Escucho a J reír con fuerza, mientras su flequillo le cubría los ojos, se veía en realidad desquiciado en ese momento, su cabello cubierto de sangre al igual que su ropa, tanto sangre ajena como suya, la risa fue bajando, hasta ser solo convulsiones por parte de su cuerpo, hubo un momento en el que escucho algo ¿Un sollozo? Pero quito esa idea de su cabeza, Joker no lloraba por nada ni por nadie. Miro de reojo a su jefe, que se golpeaba las piernas, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste, volvió a repetirse que el no lloraba.

O al menos eso creía.

 **JulietaPFP 19/3/17 23:48**

¡ **Renací como un fénix, bitches! Ok, me fui por un mes y algo de días, literalmente me convertí en lo que más he querido destruir… Un autor que actualiza cada milenio xD**

 **No hay más escusa que la maldita tarea y exámenes, es eso, es lo que me mantuvo muerta tantos días, no comento nada del capítulo porque literalmente lo escribí por partes y ya es tarde y no sé qué decir, ando loquita porque ya tengo sueño.**

 **Chicos, en realidad son las 4 y algo de la tarde ahora, no sé qué está pasando con la página de fanfiction pero no me deja guardar cambios en el documento, por lo que lo he hecho desde la aplicación del iPad, por eso es que en vez de las conocidas líneas gigantes no he podido poner nada** **, lo cambiare en cuanto todo vuelva a la normalidad, no borre el párrafo de arriba por qué me da risa lo escribí anoche xD en fin mis intensiones eran actualizar en la madrugada pero todo va en contra mía.**

 **Hay un detalle importante en este capítulo, recordemos que me estoy basando en el Joker de Leto y le estoy poniendo (o intentando) características del original, por lo que, para quien ya cacho lo que le pasó a Harley en la prision y lo asocian con el círculo de armas, entenderán la última conducta de J.**

 **¿Alguien cacho lo de Hitler? Es lo mismo que Joker dice en un crossover entre Capitán América y Batman y la verdad la indicada para mencionar al autor del holocausto era Diana porque tiene un buen de años xD**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **-Pau (Me tienes bastante paciencia, mereces este puesto) xD**

 **-Concierto de Metallica**

 **-Película Logan**

 **-Película Dallas Buyers Club**

 **-Reviews hermosos de mis lectores hermosos :3**

 **-Al precioso y hermoso Ed Sheeran y su nuevo álbum.**

 **-La Mole Comic-Con**

 **¡Ya, suficiente! xD ya saben recibo tomatazos, aplausos, navajas, gas de la risa, besos, lo que quieran, tan solo dejen su review! Bye!**

 **Si ya llegaste hasta acá y tienes cuenta de fanfiction lo siguiente te interesa.**

 **Adivina mis dos colores favoritos, pon tu respuesta junto tu review y si ganas te paso un adelanto (cuando lo tenga) del próximo cap, por PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia**

 _Las alucinaciones siempre habían estado ahí, al igual que las voces, pero ahora se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Llegando al extremo de que en ocasiones no podía distinguir si eran reales o no._

Corría con la adrenalina en sus venas, no tenía miedo, ¿Por qué debería? Había pasado por cosas peores, a fin de cuentas, era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser un ayudante cercano al Joker.

Los había tomado por sorpresa, según el, ella estaba en Arkham y confirmo sus sospechas de escape cuando la vio son el uniforme naranja, aunque los pantalones habían sido cortados para convertirlos en shots, la camisa mantenía el nombre de la institución.

 _-¿¡Dónde está el payaso!?-_ Había gritado después de entrar por la puerta principal, le había arrancado las armas de las manos a cada uno de los hombres de J y había matado a unos cuantos que se atrevieron a acercarse.

La gente corría despavorida hacia la salida, pasando a su lado aterrorizados, uno de sus brazos estaba cubierto por algo parecido a un tronco, el cual hacia crecer y cambiar de forma a su antojo.

-Hazte a un lado, vengo a hablar con tu jefe.

-Ivy, no es el mejor momento el, este…- Se puso frente a ella bloqueándole inocentemente el paso, se habían visto veces anteriores por Harley y se llevaban bastante bien, pero Johnny estaba seguro de que si hacia algo contra ella se daba por muerto.

-Johnny, querido, no estoy para usar mis feromonas y menos en ti, así que, te repito, hazte a un lado- Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera o dijera algo, J apareció empujando a Johnny a un lado, poniéndose enfrente de Ivy con un arma lista.

\- ¿Qué quieres planta? ¿No te basta con no ayudar al medio ambiente? ¿Te gusta venir a joder verdad?- Ivy mostro una cara de asco, por que diferente a lo que acostumbraba, J apestaba a colonia, a sangre y a sudor, aparte de que parecía no haberse preocupado por el mismo en días. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo sin esfuerzo, el simplemente parecía fuera de si, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Solo lo diré una vez… ¿Dónde esta Harley? -El la miro y sonrió de manera grotesca. Molesta, Ivy le dio un fuerte golpe en plena boca a puño cerrado, partiéndole el labio. J no reacciono, solamente se echó a reír de manera baja.- ¡Me tienes harta! ¿Dónde está? - El payaso levanto los hombros, mientras con gesto inocente negaba con la cabeza sin preocupación, Ivy enfureció, haciendo que el tronco en su brazo izquierdo rodear lo lanzaría varios metros atrás, acorralándolo en la pared.

Un hilo de sangre bajo por los labios del payaso, mientras reía y enterraba una navaja repetidamente en la madera que lo apresaba, tratando inútilmente de soltarse.

-Vamos Ashley, ¿A ti que te importa dónde este? Cuando la tenga de nuevo conmigo lo sabrás. El caos en Gotham será espectacular ¡El regreso de la reina! Ahora lárgate de aquí que cuando me suelte solo servirás de adorno en una maseta.- Lanzo la navaja en su dirección, Ivy la esquivo con facilidad mientras hacia que la madera aplastara mas el cuerpo del payaso, J saco su pistola y empezó a dispararle, Ivy se cubría con la madera, mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

 _-Roja, no lo hagas, él no tiene la culpa, no le hagas daño, por mí Roja ¡Déjalo en paz!-_ Joker se detuvo y levanto la vista, al lado de Ivy, Harls trataba de detener a la pelirroja, su mano enguantada intentaba jalar del brazo a Ivy, pero este no se movía… como si Harley no estuviera ahí.

-¡Esta junto a ti! ¿Acaso no la vez Ashley?- Ivy detuvo su caminar viendo fijamente al payaso, el cual apuntaba con una mano a su lado, ella volteo lentamente, al no ver nada, miro a Johnny, que también se mostraba sorprendido, incluso asustado.- Está esperando por ti, dice que si me dejas en paz te llevara de compras para deshacerte de ese horrible uniforme ¿Por qué la ignoras? ¿Por qué no la escuchas? - Ivy tembló, que Dios los salvara de lo que venía, pues el Joker finalmente había caído muy profundo. Soltó a J dejándolo caer al suelo, este indignado se levantó de inmediato.

-Vamos, lárgate con ella y no vuelvas, pero Harley tiene que regresar, no se te ocurra engatusarla y llevártela lejos, por qué sabes que la encontrare.. ¡Largo dije! – Ivy le hecho un último ojo a J, parecía que se había olvidado que hace un momento preguntaba por el pareadero de Harley… En serio creía que estaba ahí, se despidió de Johnny con un simple "Te aviso si se algo" y corrió hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

-No! ¡Espera Harley! ¡Harley! ¡Vuelve aquí! - Jhonny vio como su jefe intentaba correr hacia la salida y como caía al suelo mientras trataba de detener el sangrado de la herida que se había abierto en su pecho.

J se quedó ahí en el suelo, mientras reía fuertemente, se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, llenándose de sangre, las risas continuaron, hasta que se volvieron solamente intentos de una, se levantó y camino hacia la parte de atrás del local perdiéndose en los pasillos, en donde Johnny no se atrevió a seguirlo.

…..

En esa celda lo único que podía hacer era entrar en un estado de inconciencia, mientras los pocos rayos de luz que entraban cubrían su cuerpo, había alzado las manos miles de veces, deseando que alguien la jalara hacia arriba y la sacara de ahí.

En ese momento, acostada boca arriba en el suelo viendo los barrotes que la apresaban, lo recuerdos llegaban con más fuerza, esos que su mente había borrado o simplemente no les había prestado la suficiente atención, era una manera simple de pensar que no estaba encerrada, pues todo se sentía tan real, como si lo estuviera viviendo, que para cuando abría los ojos, sentía un vacío doloroso.

La primera vez que compartió cama con él, recordaba haber despertado adolorida y sin fuerzas, su piel aun ardía intensamente por los ácidos, su pelo, antes de un hermoso rubio, ahora era casi blanco, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue su espalda con un tatuaje de dragón y mientras lentamente acariciaba los rasguños que ella había provocado, reparo en varios detalles.

Las cicatrices.

Algunas eran de cortes largos y profundos, otras eran de bala, por lo que recordaba de sus clases, en puntos no vitales, pero había unas cuantas, que recorrían la columna vertebral, que llamaron tanto su atención que tuvo que reparar varias veces en ellas para creérselo.

Eran quemaduras, no unas normales, se veían viejas, pero profundas, causadas por apagar cigarros en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, sin dejar curar esa zona.

\- ¿Qué estas tocando niña? -Harley se sobresaltó por el tono en que hablo, incluso por ser descubierta en su exploración, Joker se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara, tomo sus muñecas con fuerza, causando un quejido de dolor a Harley, pues cualquier roce le dolía, pero el apretón le había provocado tener que morderse el labio para no gritar.

Joker sabía que en ese estado ella era débil, más débil de lo que sería jamás, pues el también recordaba el ardor, el dolor que causaban los ácidos, no era como que en ese momento no lo sintiera, pues él también se había lanzado a ellos, pero era soportable. Por lo mismo, con una sola mano bastaba para mantener las manos de Harley quietas, con su mano libre recorrió su cuerpo, pellizcando de vez en cuando, para ver cómo se retorcía de dolor.

\- ¿Crees que soy algo que puedas toquetear? Aprende tu lugar, eres uno más de mis juguetes, ¿Te interesan mis cicatrices? ¿Qué me dices de las tuyas ah? - Con brusquedad y rapidez soltó sus muñecas y la acostó de espaldas, aparte de sus manos en formas de moretones alrededor de su cintura, había, lo que llegaba a parecer, cicatrices de rasguños, quemaduras, marcas que podían hacerse con un cinturón e incluso algunas con látigo, su piel ahora blanquecina había hecho que se camuflaran un poco, pero él lo había notado con solo verla una vez. Se acercó a ella, hablándole al oído. -¿Creíste que no las notaria? ¿Sera por eso que caíste en tan fácilmente en mis manos? ¿Ya conocías el maltrato? ¿Cuál es tu oscuro pasado Harleen?- Ella ya sin poder aguantar el dolor comenzó a gritar y a tratar de zafarse. J comenzó a rascarle la piel de forma violenta, sabiendo su dolor.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme así! ¿¡Quedo claro!?- Harley grito un "Sí" tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, se sentía humillada y maltratada, con coraje, en su mente ya planeaba su escape y miles de maneras de cómo matar al payaso mientras dormía.

Pero todo eso fue olvidado cuando sintió las grandes manos de Joker sobre su cuerpo expandiéndole crema, suspiro de alivio, pues eliminaban el ardor que tanto la estremecía, toco cada parte y Harley sin pudor se dio la vuelta para que siguiera con la parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras Joker la besaba de manera demandante, al separarse segundos después, el hablo.

\- ¿Ves cómo a veces puedo ser considerado contigo calabaza? - Y mostrándole su sonrisa metálica mientras le acariciaba el rostro y tomaba con delicadeza su cintura, hizo que cayera de nuevo en sus brazos.

El ruido de los barrotes siendo golpeados la despertó de su ensoñación, tardo unos segundos en caer en cuenta en donde estaba, su corazón se partió en pedazos y un sollozo fue reprimido.

-Hora de la comida, pedazo de basura. - Un plato fue deslizado por el piso, ella solamente lo miro, sin moverse, el guardia, que sabía que se llamaba Griggs, negó lentamente con la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo, murmurando cosas que Harley no entendió.

No se tomó la molestia de moverse, simplemente se quedó ahí, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y apretaba con fuerza su vientre.

….

-Hey Johnny ¿Por qué Harley no lleva puesto su collar? - Con cansancio Johnny suspiro, mientras veía como su jefe de nuevo había perdido el sentido. El tiempo en el que estuvo normal, se aseo y comió, pero ahora, volvía al punto en que se quedaba viendo a la nada y a veces hablaba solo.

A esta fase le llamaba "Novia imaginaria" El Joker hacia como que Harley estaba ahí e incluso le pedía a Johnny que hiciera cosas por ella, el pobre hombre acataba, puede que fuera su hombre de más confianza, pero no iba a jugarse su cuello por no poder convivir con un loco.

-Señor J, no lo sé, recordemos que hay ocasiones en la que Harley decide dejarlo en casa por el tipo de atuendo que lleve.-

J asintió convencido y Johnny se permitió volver a respirar, antes de llevarse las botellas que el hombre de pelo verde se había acabado el solo, tenía que traerle unas nuevas.

…..

La tomo en sus brazos con delicadeza cargándola como si fuera la cosa mas frágil del mundo, Selina se quejaba del dolor cada cierto tiempo mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, necesitaba saber que era el, toco su rostro, pasando desde los ojos hasta la barbilla en donde se detuvo un momento, antes de caer inconsciente.

Bruce la acomodo en el lugar copiloto, tenía que admitir que estaba hecha un desastre y todo por su culpa, Joker la había metido en el asunto solo por él, la pantalla del auto mostro una llamada entrarte de la baticueva, contesto y Alfred apareció en la pantalla.

-Debería llegar rápido a casa señor, la policía lo busca. -Ante eso Batman arranco de inmediato, alternaba su vista entra el camino y Selina, quien de vez en cuando se quejaba por el dolor.

Cuando iban por una de las avenidas principales de Gotham la policía se hizo presente, tratando de acorralarlo, pero una moto se destacó entre todas, logro ponerse a su altura del lado del conductor y Bruce volteo a ver quién estaba en ella, no era un policía, un hombre de casco rojo lo observaba, no un casco de motocicleta, si no, uno que le cubría toda la cabeza, rojo brillante, tal como el de… _Red Hood._

El diseño era diferente, pero era a lo que su cerebro lo había asociado inmediatamente, se quedó observándolo por varios segundos, mientras alternaba la vista con el camino.

El hombre disparo hacia las ventanas del Batmobil, Bruce ni siquiera se inmuto, las balas se acabaron, pero la motocicleta no paro, en vez de eso, el hombre saco un papel de su chaqueta, una simple hoja de cuaderno, con algo escrito, puso el papel en la ventana sosteniéndolo con su mano, Batman casi detiene el auto al terminar de leerlo.

"Te gusta dejar morir niños ¿No es cierto, Bruce?"

Levanto la vista, trato de ver algún rasgo de aquel hombre, pero era imposible, el casco le cubría todo, pensó en buscar algún rasgo en su cuerpo, pero estaba de igual manera cubierto, incluso las manos que llevaban guantes de cuero, en cuestión de segundos, aquel hombre misterioso soltó el papel e inclino el cuerpo, llevando la moto en otra dirección perdiéndose en una calle aledaña.

-Frena…. ¡Frena! ¡Frena Bruce!- Selina había despertado por el ruido de las sirenas y al ver enfrente una barricada, recobro por completo el conocimiento.

Batman freno en seco, Jim Gordon estaba cabizbajo enfrente de todos los policías, Bruce sabía que no había sido su idea, alguien más arriba que el lo había obligado.

Las patrullas que venían detrás, frenaron a su altura terminando de rodearlo, cada policía bajo con arma en mano apuntando al batmobil. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Bruce ya estaba maquilando una manera de cómo salir de ahí, podían bajar y esperar el batwing, pero en caso de que algo saliera mal Selina no estaba en condiciones para una huida.

-Parece que después de tantos años el gran fugitivo Batman ha sido atrapado, ya quiero verte tras las rejas de Arkham.- Ella rio bajo mientras, de manera juguetona acariciaba el hombro del murciélago.

-Batman, por orden del GCPD y del presidente de los estados unidos quedas arrestado, baja del auto y pon las manos en la cabeza donde pueda verlas.-

-Oh vamos, esto tiene que ser una broma ¿No habla en serio o sí?- Bruce suspiro, nunca se había ganado el respeto de la policía y ahora menos lo haría, su regreso violento, la muerte de Superman y todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día mancho su historial para siempre.

-No bajes del auto, en cuanto yo lo haga cámbiate al lado del conductor, te daré una oportunidad de salir de aquí, ve a mi casa y por lo que más quieras no intentes intervenir por mí, lo primero que harán será quitarme la máscara. Dile a Alfred que se prepare.

-No, estás loco, bajare yo del lado del conductor y me inventare algo, como que te robe el auto o algo, yo que sé, Bruce, si tu identidad sale a la luz todo se acabó, tus compañeros, tu empresa, todo caerá.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso quieres ir a prisión de nuevo?.- Selina negó con la cabeza para después mandarlo al demonio mientras lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos, tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera.

-Se lo que paso aquel día Bruce, salvaste al mundo de aquella criatura, tu no mataste a Superman, no mereces esto. Jason no querría esto. - Aquel nombre provoco un temblor en el cuerpo de Bruce, la culpa lo seguía carcomiendo y ahora, cargaba en sus hombros la muerte de cada una de las personas que Joker acababa de matar.

Se miraron el uno al otro, Bruce la sacaría de Blackgate, era un juramento, tomo una mano de su compañera felina para impulsarla hacia su lugar, los gestos de dolor no pudieron ocultarse, pero aun así Selina le sonrió y después de unos segundos ya estaba al volante y Bruce de copiloto.

-Te sacare Selina, perdón por todos estos años de no..

-¡BATMAN TE DAMOS HASTA TRES ANTES DE QUE TOMEMOS OTRAS MEDIDAS!- Se miraron uno al otro y Selina rio, mientras miraba a Gordon.

-Se le oye nervioso, se nota que no quiere hacer esto, nos veremos después, Bat.- Y justo cuando Selina estaba apunto de abrir la puerta un borrón rojo paso a través de cada uno de los policías en un segundo, desarmándolos.

Los helicópteros en el cielo fueron obligados a aterrizar por Wonder Woman, Barry sonrió al Batimovil mientras tomaba el altavoz de Gordon y lo lanzaba hacia Diana.

Para ese momento, la prensa ya estaba en los edificios aledaños, tomando imagen de lo que estaba pasando.

-El hombre que está en aquel auto ¡Salvo muchas vidas hoy y salvo muchas de esta ciudad en el pasado! Gotham, quítense la venda de los ojos y piensen en todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes, el no es un metahumano, ni un Dios, no es perfecto, lo que paso hoy fue culpa mía también y de Flash, el chico que los dejo desarmados, si el presidente o cualquiera de ustedes culpa a Batman o a Nightwing, que también me culpe a mí, quien en el pasado ayudo a Superman a salvarles el pellejo de la criatura que Lex Luthor creo. - Diana lanzo el altavoz a Flash quien se subió al Batimovil en un segundo.

-Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado oficiales, quiero que hagan una línea recta para que el auto pueda pasar, nadie intente disparar, desarme por completo sus armas y podría volver a hacerlo. Y por el amor de Dios dejen de mirarnos así, que no somos monstruos. – Lentamente la barricada fue desecha y Barry bajo del auto, Selina acelero en cuanto vio el camino libre.

-Podrían estar siguiéndonos Bat- Veia por las cámaras traseras con frecuencia, aquel borrón rojo los seguía, y la mujer volaba encima de ellos.

-No lo hacen, al menos no por aire, Diana me informo de ello. – Batman se quitó la máscara por un momento, Selina trato de no desviar la vista del camino, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando noto que el la miraba.

El paso de los años se notaba en ambos, ya no eran aquellos que empezaron a disfrazarse de animales nocturnos mientras se escabullían por los tejados de Gotham. Estaban en forma, por supuesto, pero las arrugas y canas–en el caso del billonario– se mostraban en todo su esplendor. Selina regreso su mirada a la carretera, tratando de evadir los ojos que hacían que le temblaran las piernas como una mujer de veinte.

-Y a todo esto ¿Quiénes son ellos? - Decidió cambiar de tema mientras controlaba su respiración, las costillas le dolían y los cortes en su piel comenzaban a volver a arder, sin mencionar el dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con el que la habían dejado inconsciente.

-Después lo sabrá señorita Selina, por ahora quiero informarles que ni siquiera por satélite los siguen y también es mi recomendación que el amo Bruce maneje, si no le importa. - La pantalla principal mostraba a Alfred frente a la computadora, Selina torció la lengua, como si no hubiera estado en peores condiciones.

-Sí, hola Alfred, a mí también me alegra verte, por cierto, tienes más canas que la última vez que te vi.- El mayordomo sonrió de lado mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza.

-Me alegra verla señorita, pero insisto, el amo Bruce debería de conducir, usted no está en condi..

-Alfred ¿No has visto a Bruce? Creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones, solo que yo no llevo veinte años durmiendo tres horas diarias y cuidando una ciudad que no tiene salvación. Además, estoy a punto de llegar a la mansión, de ahí solo tiene que decirme como ingresar a la cueva, estamos bien Al.- Bruce noto a Alfred suspirar resignado, antes de recuperar su seriedad.

-Amo Bruce si no le molesta debería de decirle a la señorita Kyle la nueva dirección. - Selina dio vuelta en un sendero poco utilizado del bosque y a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de la mansión, pero poco a poco su vista iba ampliándose, dejando ver ruinas. Freno de golpe mientras miraba a Bruce y a Alfred en la pantalla, bajo inconscientemente del auto, admirando lo que antes había sido una hermosa mansión. Bruce bajo detrás de ella, Barry en cuento vio que el auto se detuvo paro de correr, Diana bajo lentamente al suelo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando Wayne….

…

-No soy de acero, Diana.- Diana cerro por completo la herida, a lo que Bruce gruño un poco por segunda vez. Mientras susurraba un débil "Gracias".

-Me disculpo, pero estoy algo molesta. - Se sentó a su lado en la camilla, Bruce suspiro, mientras observaba a Alfred dándole una taza de té a Selina después de haber curado todas sus heridas, por su parte, Barry se encontraba enfrente de la computadora, aun con el traje puesto.

-Ese hombre…Lo podría haber aplastado con mis manos, podría detener toda su matanza con solo un movimiento, pero dude, me sentí como una niña en pleno combate…Lo lamento muchísimo Bruce.- El nombrado solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la amazona.

-No tienes la culpa de nada Diana, estas comenzando de nuevo, te agradezco en verdad la ayuda con los policías. – Ella asintió, mientras tomaba uno de los emparedados que Alfred había preparado cuando llegaron.

-Y dime, caballero nocturno, esa mujer te dejo en la lona hace un rato y parece saber mucho de ti a pesar de su pasado criminal ¿Es acaso una aventura prohibida? - Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja en espera de la contestación, Bruce casi se ahoga con el café que estaba tomando, Selina volteo a verlo y el noto su mirada cargada de furia, había terminado golpeándolo por la destrucción de la mansión, el que se hubiera vuelto un alcohólico y no recordaba cuantas cosas más que le gritaba mientras Diana y Barry se mantenían al margen. Miro a Diana por un segundo, su sonrisa daba a ver que esperaba una respuesta y antes de que pudiera contestar Dick ya lo hacía por el mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Es mas complicado princesa, digamos que… se entienden el uno al otro, ya sabe, lo que paso hace rato, la paliza que le puso por ver la mansión en ese estado, fue solo una de las tantas peleas que han tenido, es una pareja complicada, pero, hay que añadir que muchas veces Batman me dejaba abandonado en los tejados para "perseguirla"- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, Diana se mostró sorprendida y Bruce miraba a Dick con ojos de asesino. –Richard Grayson, un gusto, Diana de Themyscira- Diana respondió a la mano que Dick le tendía con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto. - Dick sonrió de vuelta pero cambio de semblante en cuanto observo a su padre adoptivo, Bruce lo noto y se enderezo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo de Joker ya paso, pero vi la grabación del auto, tenemos que averiguar quién es el tipo del casco Bruce, parece saber lo de Jason, claro, aparte de tu identidad.- Bruce se levantó con esfuerzo y camino a la computadora, con un gesto de mano le hizo entender a Barry que se quitara de su silla.

-Si sabe mi identidad, da por seguro que la tuya y tal vez la del chico temporal. -

-¿Tim? Pero si lo despediste hace meses..

-El problema de que estés en Blüdhaven Dick, es que no te enteras de todo lo que pasa en Gotham, el chico sigue rondando las calles de vez en cuando. Su padre no tiene ni idea, podría estar en peligro.- En la pantalla aparecieron fotos de Timothy Drake, junto a su padre, vestido de Robin y finalmente una con Barbara Gordon. Adicionalmente un expediente completo con su historial tanto medico como escolar. Diana, Dick y Barry comenzaron a leer, mientras Batman trataba de buscar algo sobre el hombre de la capucha roja.

….

Harley fue llevada a rastras por la prisión, llevándola a un área común en donde tanto hombres como mujeres estaban fuertemente custodiados, una televisión vieja estaba frente a ellos, las esposas que llevaba eren incomodas y el sentir el codo de la persona a su lado enterrándose en su costado era molesto.

Los guardias encendieron la televisión y pusieron las noticias, algunos alegaban que pusieran el futbol y otros que pusieran alguna película, parecía que eso llevaba haciéndose desde hace mucho.

No vio a nadie conocido entre los presos y eso la hizo suspirar para ella misma, mientras notaba que un joven guardia la observaba con detenimiento, tenía amarrada su blusa de manera que su abdomen se dejaba ver, Harley le sonrió con picardía, el guardia volteo hacia otro lado, intentando ignorarla.

"El Joker, como se conoce a este hombre, ha dejado tras su paso por Metrópolis al menos 700 muertos, el intento de rescatar personas sepultadas de los edificios afectados es arduo, pero lamentablemente a dos días de este horroroso atentado, las esperanzas se están borrando en los ciudadanos, el intento policial de atrapar a Batman en Gotham fue evitado por personas que se autodenominaron meta humanos, reduciendo a cero toda posibilidad de que el murciélago pagara al igual por sus crímenes, la ciudad de Gotham y el fondo de ayuda de Wayne Enterprises se solidariza con …."

Harley dejo de escuchar lo que la "perra" de Vicky Vale decía, ¿Atrapar al murciélago? ¿Que sentido había tenido eso? y el hecho de que su amado Señor J hiciera fechorías sin ella la lastimaba aún mas, sintió su corazón oprimirse, recordando lo que había perdido por su culpa, miro la televisión una vez mas, mientras una risa maniaca salía de sus labios, los golpes de los guardias no la hicieron callar y cuando la dejaron de nuevo en su celda, se permitio maldecir al hombre de traje morado y labios rojos, poco después su risa ceso, mientras el llanto la abrumaba de nuevo.

 _-Puddin… no me dejes aquí.._

 _..._

 _JPFP 17/5/18_

 _..._

 ** _Ya se, ya se si alguien sigue vivo por ahí, no tengo mas que decir que me fui por cuestiones bastante personales y no estoy segura de haber vuelto del todo._**

 ** _Respecto al capitulo, es para cerrar el ciclo con Batman, no aparecerá en mucho tiempo o tal vez al final ya ni lo ponga, es difícil retomar una historia así de golpe, literal ha pasado un año._**

 ** _Espero algunos comentarios aunque estén llenos de reclamos._**

 ** _¡Aparecio Red Hood! Esa parte la escribí hace meses y es mi favorita, no podía quitarla, sorry. Volveré a abrir mis viejas notas donde tenia el desarrollo de la historia super detallado y TRATARE de acabar la historia antes de empezar la universidad._**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews! quiero saber quien sigue vivo!_**


End file.
